


Don't Forget

by Sarond2222



Series: Don't Forget [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Angst ?, Anterograde Amnesia, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, yeah probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarond2222/pseuds/Sarond2222
Summary: Akali suffers with anterograde amnesia after a serious bad car accident. Luckily she's a got amazing demon girlfriend, a caring yet crazy fox friend, a dancer who has a second skin and their normal girlfriends to help her out. This is her story.
Relationships: Ahri/Sona Buvelle, Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends)
Series: Don't Forget [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113023
Comments: 23
Kudos: 198





	1. part 1: Get the ring

_ The music blasted around the house, as the four owners and their guest danced around the dark sitting. The Dj kept playing the music from her set, her red hair bounced as everyone joined into the chorus “WE’RE POPSTARS !” the whole group sang before the “You ready for this ?” and a certain rapper started rapping along. The group cheered as a brown haired, blue eyed woman rap perfectly along with the song, using a remote as a microphone, once she was done, a magenta haired woman took the remote and sang the next bit perfectly, before passing the microphone to her blonde friend, who seem a little drunk. _

_ “You were brilliant darling.” The magenta haired woman whispered into the rapper’s ear. Akali grinned and wrapped her arm around, Evelynn’s waist, pulling her closer. Evelynn kissed Akali cheek lightly. _

_ “Yeah but you were amazing as usual Eve.” _

_ “Keep saying that and I’ll show you how amazing I can be.” _

_ “Eve !” _

_ “Ahri ! I told you to stop chugging !” Kai’sa yelled as the blonde poured a glass of alcohol down her throat, once the blonde was done, she held the glass up proudly as people cheered and the blonde wobbled out to the kitchen, while the dancer followed her angrily. Evelynn smirked while Akali laughed at their antics. _

_ “I bet Ahri’s glad that I’m staying sober.” Akali said as she drank her can of diet coke empty, the diva hummed and wrapped her arm around the other girl’s shoulder. Evelynn could hear Sona preparing the next song and decided to pull them off the floor, Akali followed the diva, they both sat next together on the sofa, next to a certain pizza delivery girl. _

_ “Yo there pizza girl !” _

_ “Uh hey there, thanks for letting me stay, this party is lit, your raps were on point.” _

_ “Ah, thanks !” _

_ “Darling, you don’t need to thank us everytime we talk to you, besides Kai’sa said you looked depressed.” Evelynn said to the pizza girl who seemed a little nervous and embarrassed to be here. The rest of the guests danced like crazy but the pizza girl just sat on the sofa and watched, like a scared little mouse. _

_ “Yeah, you look like someone I could vibe with, ah what’s your name ?” _

_ “Sivir.” _

_ “Sivir ! I’m Akali by the way.” _

_ “Uh thanks ? I kind of know who you are anyway.” Sivir said and the rapper grinned, letting out a nervous laugh. Evelynn rolled her eyes and kissed her rogue’s cheek, before she moved her lips to whisper something into the rapper’s ear, once she was done, the rapper nodded. Akali stood up from the sofa and looked at the pizza girl.  _

_ “I’m gonna get drinks, you want anything Sivir ?” _

_ “Just a can of beer, thanks.” _

_ “Cool, be back in a sec.” Akali said and went past some of her guests, out of into the hallway. Once out there, Akali went straight into the kitchen to find Ahri on top of the fridge and Kai’sa holding onto her tail, the dancer looked at the rapper. _

_ “Kali, we have a problem: we’re almost out of alcohol.” _

_ “Huh ? How ? We bought like a whole off-licence !” _

_ “Ahri dranked most of it, in some stupid chugging challenge.” _

_ “I’m a chicken ! BARK ! BARK !” _

_ “Get down from the fridge !” Kai’sa yelled as she pulled at Ahri’s tail, it was enough to finally get the girl down and smash down onto the floor. Akali laughed as Ahri groaned while Kai’sa sighed, her hands on her face, the rapper stepped over the fox and opened the fridge. Most of the Alcohol was gone and probably drunk, but the rapper smiled when she saw 13 cans of beer in the fridge. The rapper took a can and closed the fridge. _

_ “Here, give this to your crush, pizza girl, enjoy your night and I’ll go to the off-licence to pick up some vodka or something.” _

_ “It’s not a crush, she just looks cool, besides, I don’t even know her name.” _

_ “Sivir, I was talking to her, totally someone you could vibe with.” _

_ Kai’sa blushed before she coughed, she took the can and went to the sitting room. Akali followed, leaving Ahri on the floor for now. Once in the sitting room, Akali watched as the dancer handed the can to Sivir who just smiled and offered the dancer to sit down next to her. The diva raised an eyebrow at her rapper, who signed over to the Dj “Your girlfriend needs help”, Sona stopped playing, heading straight to the kitchen. _

_ “Yo Eve, I need your car key, we’ve only got beer left.” _

_ Evelynn nodded and pulled out a set of car keys out of her pocket, before tossing them to the rapper. Akali caught them before noticed the diva’s arm grabbing her arm and pulled her into a kiss. “Be careful, darling.” _

_ “Don’t worry, I will.” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello, welcome to Skarner’s Jewellers. What can I do for you ?” The jeweller greeted the young woman with black hair and blonde streaks ran through it, who smiled in her black legging, white sneakers and baggy white hoodie. She walked over to the man, her blue eyes glanced at the room.

“Ah hello, I need a ring for a special someone.”

“Oh, is love in the air ? Tell me who’s the lucky person.”

“Her name is Evelynn, she appears distant and cold, but she is a real teddy bear, likes to be hold.” The rapper answered with a smile as she looked through the glass at the different jewellery.

“Well let’s see if we can find her a ring she can’t say no to !”

Akali grinned before she followed the man over to the rings, he pulled out a few different ones and started talking about how valveful they were but the rapper ignored him as she focused onto the rings. Eventually one ring stood out to the rapper, it was simple silver with a mix of white and light blue stone with one bigger white stone in the middle. The jewellers noticed this and smiled, “You know, I think Evelynn would really like that one.”.

Akali stopped and looked at the man in confusion. “How did you know my girlfriend’s name ?” Akali asked and the man seemed a little confused, but he coughed before he pulled a smile.

“Well you told me, remember ?”

The rapper blinked then it hit her, she let out a nervous laugh, “Ah sorry, I should have told you this earlier, but I have this ah condition where I forget things, I’m probably not going to remember this chat in a few minutes.”. The jewellers gave her an unsure looked.

“So short term memory loss ?”

“Kind of ? It’s hard to explain, condition probably not the right word now that I think about it.”

“Ah I see, well let’s try and make this as quick as possible.” The jeweller said as Akali nodded. Ultimately she picked the silver with white and blue diamonds, the jeweller smiled as Akali paid via card and left the jeweller with the ring in the box.

“With a ring like that, she can’t say no !” Akali smiled as she walked away from the counter, box in hand. Once outside the store, she went straight into her car and groaned, her hand gripped her face. Suddenly her phone buzzed, she pulled it out, her reminder app sent a notification that Kai’sa was making lunch and she needed to go home.

The rapper smiled as she plugged her phone into the car, she started the engine and started the drive home. The rapper drove for the next few minutes quietly, with her gps guiding her towards the house, suddenly her phone rang, Evelynn’s name pop-up and Akali hit the answer button.

“Darling, where are you ?!”

“I’m on my way home, Eve, why is something up ?”

“Something up ? Darling, you didn’t tell anyone you were going out !”

Akali’s stomach dropped, she groaned, “I’m sorry, Eve. I forgot to tell you before I left.”, she could hear the diva sighed and hear the dancer say something to the diva. The rapper frowned as she drove closer to the house before finally she drove into the driveway, the diva was still on the line when the rapper disconnected her phone from the car.

“I’m in the driveway now.”

“Okay, we’ll talk in the house.”

“Okay, love you.”

“Love you too.” Evelynn answered before she hung up, Akali sighed as she stood up and stepped out of the car. She locked the car and walked past the car, she noticed a box in the front window of the car. The rapper stared at before she quickly unlocked the car and grabbed the box.

Akali smiled before she looked confused and glanced around, “Where did this come from ?”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The front door clicked open before being shut and locked. The diva went straight to the door, she stared at the rapper, who held something in her hand and seemed embarrassed. “Darling, do you have any idea how worried I was about you ?” Evelynn said as she went over and held Akali’s cheek, the rapper placed her hand onto one of Eve’s hands.

“I’m sorry Eve, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I know darling but why didn’t you bring me or Kai’sa or even Ahri ?! Where did you even go ?”

“I, uh, I don’t know, I can’t remember why.”

Eve sighed and kissed Akali’s forehead, “Don’t worry about it darling, I forgive you.”, the rapper nodded, she gave a quick kiss to the diva’s cheek before she headed upstairs to her room. The diva watched her girlfriend go, Ahri watched her friend as she approached the diva.

“Eve, you got to let her do things on her own, you can’t keep babying her.” The blonde said as the diva glanced at her. The two stared at each other for a moment until Eve walked off to the kitchen and Ahri followed her.

“I’m serious Eve ! We know you care about her but this isn’t helping her.”

“And Akali going out and not letting anyone know is ? What happens when she forgets and gets lost ? Have you forgotten she has amnesia !”

“Have you forgotten that amnesia or not, she’s a grown woman and doesn’t need you hovering over you every second of her life ?” Ahri said as the diva glared at her. Kai’sa placed the spoon down onto a tea towel, she turned and looked at her raging bandmates.

“Okay, both of you calm down, this isn’t helping anyone, especially not Akali.” The dancer said to the two women who were across the island counters. Evelynn’s amber eyes glared at her but Kai’sa glared at both of them, crossing both of her arms.

“You know why this isn’t helping her ? Because Akali isn’t here to voice her opinion, if Rogue wanted to help either of you, she asked how she could, not deciding behind your backs how.” The dancer argued, the amber eyes softened as she glanced at the stairs. Ahri looked at the ground before she placed her hand onto the diva’s shoulder but the diva pulled away and went up the stairs, but was stopped by the dancer.

“Oh no, you two are going to talk and finish lunch while I talk to Rogue, okay?” Amber eyes glared at her before the silver haired woman nodded and the dancer smiled at her. Kai’sa went up the stairs, leaving the two women alone, Ahri looked at Eve before she grabbed the spoon and looked at the soup, she felt something grab her tail.

“Keep your hair out of my soup, mutt.”

“Shut up, it was one time !”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rapper sighed as she lay onto her bed, she noticed the box flop near her bed, she stared at it for a minute as she listened to inaudible yelling from downstairs.  _ “Eve and Ahri must be arguing again.” _ She thought as she stared at the ring, then she pulled out her phone and opened her reminder app, her eyes looked at one note that said “Get the ring”. She glanced at the ring before she opened it.

**Hey future me,**

**So I’ve decided that Eve is amazing (no surprise) and that I kind of want to marry her. You probably feel the same way as me right now and great ! So here’s what you need to know:**

**-We need a ring, Skarner’s jewellery is not far from the house, the gps app has the address.**

**-DON’T forget to tell Evelynn you're going out ! It freaks her out !**

**-Eve doesn’t know (Duh) but both Bokkie and Foxy know.**

**-HIDE THE DAMN RING AND REMEMBER WHERE !**

**Good luck future me !**

**-Past Kali**

Akali’s excitement rose as she quickly threw her phone on her unmade bed and picked up the ring box in excitement, she opened it. She looked at the simple ring, she grinned and let out a squeal, she rolled around her bed. Suddenly she saw her door opened slowly and revealing Kai’sa.

Kai’sa stepped into the room and closed the door. “Did you get it ?!” She asked excitedly, Akali stood up with the box in hand, before she knelt down in front of the dancer.

“Will you marry me ?” The rapper joked as she opened the box and the two laughed.

“Sorry Rogue but a certain diva would kill me if I said yes, oh and Sivir would kill you too.” Kai’sa joked before she closed the box and laughed, but Akali stood up. She looked confused and stared at Kai’sa.

“Sivir ? Why would your pizza girl crush kill me ?”

“Kali, she’s my girlfriend now.”

“Oh, oh sorry.”

Kai’sa smiled and hugged the rapper. “Don’t be, you can’t help it. Now let’s see the ring !” Akali nodded, she pulled away and opened the box, Kai’sa eyes widened at the ring. The dancer couldn’t help herself and pulled the girl into a tight hug. The rapper grunted as she tried to break away. 

“Kai, can’t, can’t.”

“Ah sorry Kali, I got a bit excited.” The dancer said as she put the girl down but still wore a grin. The rapper took in a bit of air before she looked at the dancer.

“It’s beautiful, Eve is gonna love it !”

“Thanks Bokkie, but I need to hide the ring.” Bokkie stopped and stared at Kali. She hummed to herself, before an idea hit her.

“You could wear it, Eve won’t get suspicious.”

“Wear what ?”

“The ring, the one you planned to propose to Eve with.”

“What ? I’m gonna propose to Eve ! Oh my god Bokkie !”

The dancer sighed and picked her the rapper’s phone, “Put the ring on your finger, then read your reminder okay ?” The rapper nodded and took the ring. She slowly placed it onto her finger and the rapper couldn’t help but grinned.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this !”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“Shut up, it was your great idea.” Eve said as she held the fox like a friend's ankle as said friend sat on her shoulders. Ahri hands searched around the top of the press, her tongue stuck out a little as she felt a certain packet.

“Not to be rude, Ahri but you're very heavy.”

“Like you're any lighter ! Besides I’ve got one.” Eve rolled her eyes as Ahri held a packet of spicy ramyun down at Eve’s eyes. The amber eye woman smiled as she bited the packet and pushed Ahri off her shoulders, the blonde screamed as she fell onto the ground but the packet remain in Eve’s mouth.

Ahri glared at the smirking diva who held a pack in her hands now, “Aw poor Ahri, do you want me to call Sona to kiss your butt better ?” and that’s when Ahri’s face went all red. Suddenly the diva heard footsteps, she glanced and saw Bokkie come down with an excited Rogue, the diva couldn’t help but smile as an annoyed dancer approached her.

“Why do you have spicy ramyun ?! The soup is ready.”

“It’s for Rogue, after Lunch of course.” Bokkie rolled her eyes before she grabbed the packet and placed it out of the rapper’s reach. 

“What about me Bokkie ? I could’ve been seriously injured because Eve wanted ramyun for Kali !”

“Ahri, you know Eve would have gotten it by using her lashers yeah ?”

The blonde starred and looked completely embarrassed. The diva shrugged and sat down at the white counter Island next to Akali who seemed to be grinning at the ring on her finger, the diva couldn’t help herself as she kissed the rapper’s cheek.

“That’s a nice ring, Rogue. Where did you get it ?”

“Oh yeah it is, isn’t it ? I got it today at Skarner’s Jewellers.”

“I heard of them, I might get them to do my next claws.” 

“Yeah, their address is on my gps app so I can show them where they are.” Evelynn smiled and nodded. The dancer placed the bowls down next to the girl before finally sitting down, the group ate together in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Once they were done, Ahri took Kai’sa bowl with her own and went over to the sink.

Akali stood at the sink, scrubber in hand, “Probably best to take off your ring Rogue, don’t want it to get damage.” the dance said, Akali nodded, she took the ring off and placed it onto top of their silver microwave. The rapper scrubbed the soup, cleaning most of it before rinsing, Ahri took it and dried it before she passed it to Eve who put it back into the right press. Once they were done, Kai’sa took the rayumn packet and started cooking them.

Akali sat back at the island as she waited for her noodles to be finished, once ready, she thanked Kai’sa and started eating. She felt an arm around her waist and a breath near her ear. “Darling, you probably don’t remember this but: you went out earlier to that jeweller’s and didn’t tell anyone. When you came home, I argued with you and I’m sorry, darling.” Eve whispered into Akali’s ear and once she was done, the rapper looked at her.

“Your sorry why ? I should’ve told you, my god Eve, I should be the one who said sorry.”

“But I don’t want to be controlling you or possessive of you. I want you to be independent and live your life.”

“You’re not being controlling, you're worrying, there’s a difference besides it’s not like I can be independent.”

Evelynn winced before she pulled Akali closer to herself, “Don’t say things like that.” the diva said before she kissed the scar on the back of the rapper’s neck. Akali shivered as she felt more kisses on her neck, once her noodles were eaten, she sighed and held Eve’s hand.

“Let’s go upstairs before the others give out to us.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Eve !” Akali yelled as Eve pushed her roughly onto bed and pinned her down, to tickle her. The rapper tried to push the girl away through her laughter but the diva didn’t stop and kept the attack.

“Oh no Rogue, you’re being punished for thinking you're dependent.”

“But, hah ! It’s true !”

“Said the girl who bought herself a ring.” Eve retorted as she kept tickling the poor girl under her, the rapper kept fighting but it became harder and eventually she gave up. The diva now satisfied, stopped and flopped onto the unmade bed.

“I really hate it when you say things like that.”

“I know but sometimes I feel like a burden on you guys.”

“Please, Ahri is a bigger burden than you’ll ever be.” Akali laughed and Evelynn couldn’t help but smiled. Once the rapper stopped she pulled the diva closer to herself, two snuggled into each other.

“So rogue, have you learned your lesson ? No more of those thoughts.”

“What thoughts ?”

“About being a burden and dependent.”

“Oh, oh yeah okay.” Akali sneaked her hands on Eve’s cheeks and pulled them closer for a kiss. The two kissed, the diva’s hands held the rapper’s hand, she rubbed her fingers across the rapper finger and suddenly the amber eyed woman pulled away.

“Darling, where’s your ring ?”

“Ring ? What ring ?”

“You bought a ring today and you were wearing it during Lunch.”

“Uh oh.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahri sighed as she looked at the ring,  _ “Akali is good at picking out rings, maybe I should get her to pick mine for Sona ?” _ She thought as the gems shone a little and the blonde cracked a smile. Suddenly the fox heard panic footsteps coming towards her and Eve shouting:

“Kali slow down !”

Ahri laughed as the rapper ran down the steps and straight towards her. “Ahri ! Do you know, oh you have it.” Akali stopped as Ahri shook her head, she opened her hand, she plotted the ring into rogue’s hand and leaned into her ear.

“It’s a lovely ring, Rogue. Eve’s gonna love it.”

“Thanks, can’t believe I nearly lost it.”

“Well if I was you, I popped the question now before I forget.”

“Wha ? Whatcha you mean ?” Akali pulled away to stare at the blonde who just mouthed “marriage ” before she winked and walked straight past Eve. Not before shouting down:

“Go get her tiger !” The amber eyes stared at the laughing fox, before she glanced at Akali. Akali stared at the ring, she could feel her cheeks heating up and her hands were shaking.

_ “I was planning to propose ?!” _

“You okay, Rogue ?” When said rogue didn’t answer straight away, Eve walked over to her and placed a hand onto Akali’s shoulder.

“Akali, is everything okay ?”

Akali looked at Eve’s concerned eyes, she thought at about Ahri’s words before she turned around to fully face Eve. The diva smiled and sighed happily when she saw the ring in Akali’s hand, but she looked surprised when Akali got on one knee.

“Darling ?”

“Eve, I know that our relationship had a few bumps and they'll always be more but, will you marry me ?” Eve starred as Akali, her head looking downwards, held the ring between her fingers before she smiled and took the ring, she placed it onto her finger.

“Of course.” The diva said and the rapper looked up at before she quickly hugged her. The diva laughed before she kissed Akali’s cheek, the rapper giggled and returned a kiss on the diva’s cheek.

“So you bought a ring and ended up giving it to me ? I don’t think that’s how sharing is caring works, darling.” the diva joked but the rapper shrugged and smiled at the diva.

“Yeah well, I never one to follow the rules, I make them.”

“Oh do you ? What to make some new ones in the bedroom ?”

“Eve, Oh what the hell, let’s go.”

End.


	2. Evelynn's Parents

_Akali hummed along as she drove the silver car down the dark road, the only people on the road were the odd taxi or two. The rapper stopped at the red light, only to hear the roar of an engine as a dark blue car broke the lights, they turnt right and drove away. “Damn I could barely see them.” The rapper thought, she shook her head as she drove away._

_“Hopefully they don’t cause a crash.”_

_Akali eventually reached an off-licence that was still open, she parked the car, jumped out and locked it. The bell clinked as she entered, the store had a cardboard and wooden smell to it, Akali went over to the fridges, noticing a bottle of vodkas and opened it. She picked up a few bottles and closed the fridge, before she walked over to the counter. The cashier looked at her, “ID ?” He asked as Akali showed her id and he nodded._

_The cashier scanned the items, slowly as he stared, “Having a party this late ?” He asked as he put the bottles into a brown bag._

_“Yeah, we got drinks earlier but my friend drank it all.”_

_“Heh, well make sure she stays away from these, I’m closing in a few minutes.” Akali laughed as she picked up the brown bag. She tapped her card and started to walk out of the store when she heard the cashier called her._

_“Sorry to bother you but, can I have your autograph ?”_

_“Oh yeah sure.” Akali said, he handed her a pen and she took it. She wrote a quick message, once she was done, she gave a quick wave and walked out of the store._

_The rapper unlocked the car and stepped inside, she put the brown bag onto the other seat before starting up the car. Akali drove away from the store, doing a u-turned to head back to the house, she turned on the radio as she drove, “Hm, weird song, kind of dig it.” She thought as the song played._

_~I can’t take my eyes off you._

_I can’t take my eyes off you now._

_I can’t take my eyes off you_

_I can’t take my eyes off you now~_

_The song played as Akali tapped along as she stopped at a red light, once it went green, she started to drive, suddenly she saw a dark blue car speeding through the light, she tried to stop her car but it was too late and the two cars collided._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Evelynn: Parents, I have something to tell you, is there any chance we could meet up soon ?**

Evelynn stared at her text, she sighed before taking a bite out of her toast but Ahri seemed to notice and nudge the diva. “What’s up ? Manger giving you a hard time ?” The fox asked, but the diva shook her head, she could feel Bookie and Kali’s eyes on her.

“I texted my parents, I want them to meet Akali and to let them know we're getting married.”

“Wait, I’ve never met your parents ?”

“No darling, we all decided that it wasn’t a good idea while you were recovering.”

The rapper nodded as she went back to her cereal, “Does your parents know you and Akali are together ?” Kai’sa asked, her coffee held in her hand, Evelynn hummed.

“My human parents are aware, they’re always interested in my life from a distance, but my demon parents aren’t aware, to my knowledge.” The dancer blinked before she looked at her coffee, Ahri held in her laughter at the dancer’s reaction.

“So you have four parents ?”

“Yes, succubus and incubus can’t have a baby without a human woman and human man, therefore it took four people to create me.” Evelynn said casually as she took a tip of coffee but Akali gave a questioning look and stopped the eating for a moment.

“Does that mean if we get an incubus and a human dude, we could have a baby together ?” Suddenly the diva choked on coffee and Ahri laughed hard, even Kai’sa laughed. The rapper rubbed the diva’s back, while the diva finally got the hot liquid down her throat. Akali stared at the diva with concern filled eyes as Eve glared at her laughing bandmates.

“I believe that’s called payback for yesterday.”

“Shut up mutt.”

“Hey now, Eve, don’t avoid your future wife question !”

Evelynn was silent for a little bit before she mumbled “Yes darling, we could have a child that way if you wanted to.”, Akali blushed as Kai’sa shook her around.

“Aw hear that Kali, you two are gonna have a little demon baby !”

“Aw Mommy Eve and Okaasan Akali, how cute !” Ahri cheered as she pulled the diva’s cheek, the annoyed diva’s lasher pulled at the Ahri’s tail.

“Ow, ow, ow, okay uncle ! Uncle!” Ahri groaned as Akali and Bokkie laughed. The diva let go and smirked at the glaring fox but stopped when her phone suddenly buzzed. Evelynn picked it up and looked at the message from her demon mother.

**Elizabeth: Of course darling, we’re all free today, we could meet at 2pm ?**

Eve smiled at the message before she addressed the others, “My parents can meet today if that suits everyone ?”. 

“Sure, I’ve met them before so I don’t mind.”

“I think Sivir is coming over today so I could get her to bring pizza or something before she comes over ?”

Eve nodded before she looked at Kali who was busy eating cereal, “Darling what do you think about meeting my parents today ?”, Kali stopped middle eating and put the spoon down and looked in complete shock.

“Hold up, what ? When did this all get planned ?”

“Eve texted her parents earlier, about meeting you, telling them about you two being together and getting married and they replied that they can meet today.” Ahri explained calmly but Akali’s nerves seemed to rise, she bit her bottom lip and started playing with the spoon. 

Bokkie placed a hand onto the rapper’s shoulder, “You don’t have to do it today, I’m sure if I just say we’re busy today they’ll understand and we can plan it again in the future, right ?” the dancer said and Evelynn nodded, her hand rubbed the rapper’s back gently.

“Maybe this was too soon, I’ll text them now and tell them-.”

“No ! I, I wanna do it.” Akali blurted out but Ahri could see the nervousness in the rapper’s eyes. The blonde sighed before she pointed at the dancer and the diva before she pointed out of the kitchen.

“Give me and Rogue five will you ?”

The dancer nodded, with a smile she left but noticed the diva didn’t move at all, Kai’sa quickly grabbed Eve's arm and dragged her out of the room. Akali watched as the two left the room before facing Ahri again.

“Okay Rogue, what’s up ?”

The rapper didn’t say anything, instead stirring the leftover of her cereal, “You met Eve’s parents before, do you think they’ll like me ?”. The blonde blinked and sighed, she thought a little before she gave an answer.

“I don’t know Rogue, I don’t know them well.” Akali frowned and stared at the cereal. Ahri stood up and sat down next to the deflated rapper, she wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“Eve’s not the type to let her parents change her opinion, if they don’t like you it just means we’ve known who not to invite to the wedding.”

“But what if I want them to like me ?”

“Well you can’t make people like you, Rogue.”

Akali huffed pushed her cereal away, “Especially, when you can’t remember 2 years of your life.” the rapper grumbled while Ahri sighed. The blonde carefully pulled the other girl closer.

“I like you, Kali.”

“That’s because you knew me before the accident.”

“True but K/DA could have replaced you, there are thousands of rappers who would love to be in K/DA but we didn’t, I never once thought about kicking you out, Kai was willing to give up Sivir if she couldn’t be nice to you, hell what about True Damage ? Most of them didn’t know you before the accident and now you're friends with them !”

“Who’s true damage ?”

“A rap group you start with Ekko.”

“I’m in another group ?!”

“Kali, focus.”

“Ah, sorry.” The rapper said and gave a small embarrassed smile, the blonde smiled back. Ahri let go of Akali and stood up, she picked up the bowl with cereal bringing it to the sink.

“We’ll come up with a game plan for today, show them who you truly are and show that your amnesia doesn’t define you and if they don’t like you then well it’s their loss, okay ?” Ahri said as she cleaned out the bowl, her eyes focused on the task at hand but raised one hand into the air. The rapper smiled, she went over to the blonde and gave the hand a high five.

“Thanks Foxy, you're the best Maid of Honor Lynn could ask for.”

“Ah thank you !”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Eve, focus.” Kai’sa said, her eyes were still close but sensed the diva was glancing at the phone and it helped her floating parasites had also let her know too. The diva sighed as she closed her eyes again and focused on meditating again. The two sat cross-legged on the floor of the meditation room as the girl’s called it.

“Just relax, let all the stress sink away from you.”

“Easier said than done.”

“The key is to focus.” the dancer replied and the diva grumbled before she tried to focus. She listened to the wind sounds that Bokkie had playing from her phone, she breathed in the scented candles that was burning off to the side of the room and her body relaxed until her phone suddenly buzzed. Kai’sa groaned as the diva’s lasher grabbed the phone and checked her phone.

“And we were so close to getting you into meditation.” Bokkie joked as she stood up and turned off the music from her. Next the dancer went over to the candle and put it off, she picked it up from the ground, glancing at the diva.

“What did your parents say ?”

“My parents are just asking if they need to bring anything.”

“You’re really worried about this ?”

The diva glanced at the dancer before she shrugged, “I’m not worried about myself, really. It’s more Rogue I’m more worried about.”, Bokkie listened as she put the candle onto a table near the door of the room. Eve sat on the floor, her phone sat on the floor next to her.

“That’s understandable, but surely you are worried about what your parents will say to you ? I would if I was going to tell my dad I’m marrying Sivir.” Kai’sa and shudder at the idea of that conversation. The diva raised an eyebrow as the dancer sat down on the floor across from her again before she gave a defeated sigh.

“I suppose I am a little nervous.”

“Oh ?”

“Yes, succubuses and Incubuses don’t usually settle down. In our culture, flings are more acceptable. If you are going into a steady relationship, then it’s expected that you’ll, ah, be having other partners as well.”

The dancer shot a confused look at Eve, “So if your incubus Dad kissed another woman in front of your mother, then they wouldn’t bat an eye ?” Bokkie asked.

“My succubus Mother would probably ask if she could have her after he’s finished.” Eve said casually as the dancer looked surprised before she let out a cough to focus. The diva chuckled at the dancer’s reaction.

“So when you tell them that you're with Akali and only Akali, how do you think they’re gonna react ?”

“I have no idea.” Evelynn said with a shrug. The two didn’t talk for a bit, Kai’sa was deep in thought while the diva stared at her phone then the dancer spoke.

“And what about your human parents ? So said they were interested in your life but at a distance, what do you mean ?”

“Well, my human parents text, they call but they won’t meet me in public, I don’t go to Christmas parties or birthdays despite being their child, you’ll probably never meet them, especially not today.”

“Sound like they’re ashamed of you.”

“Rocking the boat will only get you thrown overboard, Bokkie.” Evelynn said in an oversweet voice but the dancer didn’t take back her words. The two sat in silence until Kai’sa stood up, she offered a hand to the diva and the diva took it.

“Worrying here won’t help us, if we focus and come up with a plan, I’m sure things will go well.”

“Hm and what about Kali ?”

“She’ll be fine, it’s Kali after all, what’s the worst that could happen ?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akali looked in the mirror, she wore a clean white shirt with dark grey jeans and black runners, she at the mirror criticality. “You look dashing as always Rogue.” Evelynn commented as she stared at the rapper from the doorway but she wasn’t convinced.

“I feel like something is missing.”

“Nothing is missing, maybe a touch of make-up but that’s about it.”

“Eve, I’m serious, I wanna make a good impression on them.”

“Why ?”

“What kind of question is that ? Because they’re your parents !”

“Apart from that, what is the other reason ?” The diva asked, she could feel the rapper tensed a little and Eve hugged her. Akali hugged back, trying to be careful not to ruin Eve’s make up, they stayed like that until they heard a knock at the door and Akali immediately tensed.

“It could be Sivir, darling.”

“The pizza girl ? We ordered pizza ?”

“Evie, your parents are here !” Ahri shouted up and Akali tensed up more. The diva could feel the rapper’s heartbeat quicken.

“We’ll be down in a minute, just finishing my make-up !”

“Damn your slow.”

“Shut up mutt !” Eve could hear her mother’s laugh but ignored it as pulled away from the rapper.

“Come, let me fix your make-up.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Evelynn dear, how are you ? Ahri dear was just telling just this story about you throwing her off your shoulder, how rude of you!” Eve’s mother said and wrapped her arms around her child. The diva hugged back.

“I’m fine mother and don’t mind that lying mutt, how are you ?” Ahri whined and was about to protest until Kai’sa nudged her.

“Oh we’re fine, better when we saw the legs of your friend here.” Kai’sa face went completely red when the diva’s mother tapped Kai’sa’s thighs and smirked.

“Let me know when you're done with her.”

“Mother, Kai’sa is strictly a friend and one that’s off the menu.” Evelynn growled out and shot an apologetic look at the dancer. Eve’s mother pulled away and pouted at her daughter while Eve’s father laughed.

“A pleasure to meet you Kai’sa, I apologize for my wife behaviour, she can’t keep her hands off pretty things.” 

“Uh thanks sir, nice to meet you too.”

The diva coughed to get her parent’s hands, “Mother, Father, I would like you to meet Akali, Akali, this is my parents, Elizabeth and Arthur.” The diva said, she wrapped her hand around the rapper’s shoulders as Akali smiled and gave a bow.

“It’s an honour to meet you, sir and madam.”

“Oh, she’s a charmer, please call me Elizabeth, darling.” 

“And me Arthur, no need to be formal.” The rapper nodded and let out a smile. The diva smiled and rubbed her thumb against the rapper’s back.

“Well, while we wait for food, why don’t you all sit down in the sitting room and me and Kai’sa leave you four to talk ?” Ahri said with a smile, the parents nodded and Ahri guided them to the sitting room. While the parents were gone, the diva whispered into Akali’s ear.

“You're doing great, darling.”

“Thanks but Eve ?”

“Yes darling ?”

“Why are your parents here ?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akali fidgeted with her fingers as she sat on the white sofas, she kept glancing at the two parents before quickly glancing away and the diva sighed. _“Maybe I shouldn’t have told her ?”_ The diva thought as she gently grabbed the rapper’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Is everything okay Akali ? You seem nervous.” Elizabeth said, her amber eyes darted from her daughter to the rapper who sniffed and nodded quickly. The diva sighed and gave the hand another squeeze.

“I invited you two over because There’s something we need to tell you.”

“Well go ahead, it’s not like we’re getting younger !”

Evelynn turned and looked at Akali, she stared back before the rapper nodded. “Akali isn’t just a friend, in fact they are the most important person in my life, my fiance.” The diva said and could feel her cheek heating up, especially when Akali decided to give one of them a kiss. 

Evelynn smiled at the rapper before she looked at her parents who seemed a little surprised. There was a bit of silence until Arthur finally spoke “Evelynn dear, we’re so happy for you.”.

Elizabeth nodded and stared at Akali, “I know we haven’t known you for long but we hope you’ll take care of our daughter, well you better take care of her and satisfy your needs !”. The diva groaned and shook her head at her mother while Akali laughed.

“Ah thank you Elizabeth, I’ll try my best to take care of her but Eve is usually the one taking care of me.” The parents laughed at Akali’s admittance while the diva kissed her temple and suddenly the front door opened and Sivir stepped in with a few boxes of pizzas.

“Sorry I’m late, the traffic was horrible, man it’s so hot in here.” Sivir said as she smiled and put the boxes down on the coffee table. She didn’t notice the smirking succubus and incubus who was watching her every move.

“Oh Evelynn dear, you didn’t have to get us food and a toy.”

“Mother, Father, no.

“Uh Hello there, you must be Eve’s parents, I’m Sivir.”

“Oh we are and you’re quite dashing, especially those arms of yours.”

Sivir's face went red and tense. Elizabeth licked her lips and Sivir panicked, she jumped into the rapper’s arms, who grunted with the weight. “Bro, save me please from your future mother-in-law.” Sivir begged as she gripped onto the confused Akali.

“Bro ? Mother-in-law ? What ?”

“Kali, bro this is not the time for your brain to reset ! Please just take me to Kai’sa before they get me !”

“Why Bokkie ? Are you trying to hit on her ? you know she’s really into you.”

“Yes ! Yes ! I know ! I’m her fucking girlfriend for 2 years, now take me to my Habibti right now !”

“Rogue, just take her to Kai’sa, she’s probably in Ahri’s room.” Rapper nodded and carried the scared Sivir, who winced when Elizabeth winked at her. Once they had left Evelynn growled at her and pointed at her parents who were chuckling.

“Will both of you stop flirting with my friends ? Sivir is Kai’sa girlfriend and is off-limits.”

“Then stop having cute friends, besides you flirt with people in front of “Rogue” all the time, no ?”

“No, I don’t, Kali is the jealous type.”

“Oh ? Is she ? I never would’ve guessed.” The diva nodded and sighed at her parents. There was uneasily in the air, she glanced at her parents as they whispered between each other and finally looked at her.

“Darling, can we ask you something ?”

“Of course, what is it ?”

“Well, does Akali have memory issues ?”

Evelynn held her breath, her heartbeat quicken as she looked at her parents, her father’s mouth opened, like he was about to speak but the diva cut in. “Kali has anterograde amnesia, she has all her old memories but can’t form new ones, she can only remember a few minutes then her brain resets.” The diva explained, her throat felt heavy as she talked and her parents looked surprised.

“So, does that mean that tomorrow she won’t remember meeting us ?”

“Sadly, yes, she probably won’t remember you two when she walks back in.” 

Elizabeth and Arthur looked sad, their eyes were filled with sympathy but Eve shook her head at them. “Rogue is getting better, at first she could barely remember a minute and now she remembers at least two minutes and she’s only getting better.” Eve said with a smile but she felt a lasher grab her hand gently, she looked at her mother.

“Yes but it must be hard on both you, on all four of you.”

“We had to make adjustments but it means that Kali is able to live her life just like the accident never happened and we’re happy you know ? Maybe not all the time but most of the time.” Elizabeth smiled, her lasher pulled away and then wrapped around her daughter, Arthur joined in as well.

“As long as everyone’s happy, Eve, that’s all that matters.” Arthur said with a grin, his daughter didn’t reply and just wrapped her lashers around them both.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sivir knocked at the door as Akali still carried her, Bokkie opened the door and her eyes widened, “Habibti !” Sivir cheered as she wrapped her arms around the dancer and the dancer returned the odd embrace, while Akali held Sivir awkwardly. Ahri glanced over, once she noticed the scene unfold, she took out her phone and took a photo of it.

“Liefie ! Why didn’t you text me and why are you in Kali’s arm ?”

“She jumped into mine when that older woman started flirting with her.”

“Haha, she knows not to cheat on Kai, whipped.”

“By all of you ! You all sat me down and told me that if I ever break Habibti’s heart, you all break my bones !”

“You all did what ?!”

“I don’t remember that happening.”

“See Kali can’t remember that ever happening therefore it never happens.” Ahri smiled while both Bokkie and Sivir shot her a look, while Akali just chuckled.

“Well, since Sivir is here guess that means food is here.”

“Finally ! Let’s go eat.”

“You gonna get out of my arms, Pizza girl ?”

“Nah bro, I’m kind of comfy up here.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When everyone came down, Evelynn and her parents had put the food into the dining room. The diva smiled when she saw Sivir in Kai’sa’s arm now, both avoiding her parents like the plague. Akali approached her, giving a confused look to her parents before whispering into her fiance’s ear, “Someone got jealous that I was carrying her girlfriend.” and the diva rolled her eyes with a smile.

“Whipped.”

“Excuse me, Akali ?” Arthur asked with a smile and Akali smiled but gave a confused look.

“Yo, what’s up ? by the way, who are you ?”

“Ah, I’m Arthur, Evelynn’s father.” Akali eyes widened, she glanced at Eve then back at Arthur, pointing back at them as well. The diva put her hand onto the rapper’s shoulder and her other hand took out the rapper’s phone from her jean’s pocket. She tapped on the reminder app and showed a certain reminder.

**_Hey Future me,_ **

**_Your meeting with Eve’s parents today, Elizabeth and Arthur so don’t mess this up ! Also Sivir is coming over, she’s Bokkie’s girlfriend._ **

**_Take care_ **

**_-Past Akali_ **

Akali blinked and let out a nervous laugh. “Ah sorry I forgot, I have this-” The diva stopped her by placing a finger onto the rapper’s lips.

“They already know, Rogue.” Akali nodded and once the finger was removed, she kissed the diva’s cheek. Elizabeth tapped the rapper’s shoulder and hugged the rapper.

“I know you won’t remember us tomorrow, Akali, we thought a photo of today of all together will serve as a reminder.” Rogue seemed a little surprised but then hugged back Elizabeth.

“Yeah let’s.”

“Okay, Bokkie get over here with Sivir in your arms and Ahri get that chocolate pizza out your mouth !”

“Faack ou, I’m hangary !” The diva rolled her eyes as she dragged her friend over, everyone came together and smiled as Akali’s phone snapped a photo of them all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember last time I said that would be my last post of the year ? I lied ;)
> 
> Happy holidays ! It's currently 12:00am, meaning it's the 25th over here in Ireland, so I'm bang on hahaha.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, again Happy Holidays, stay safe and oh yeah LONG LIVE THE KNOT !


	3. Missing in Action part 1

_ The music blasted through the house, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, Kai’sa had gotten the pizza girl onto the dance floor and the two were now dancing closed together. Sona was Dj-ing still but would stop to help Ahri take a sip of her water or feed her bread, the blonde was slowly sobering up, yes everyone seemed to be having fun except a certain diva. _

_ Evelynn sat on the sofa, her finger tapped against the sofa in nervousness but her face only showed annoyance. “Where are you Akali ? It doesn’t take this long to get drinks.” She thought as she stared at the dance floor, Sivir and Kai’sa seemed to be enjoying themselves but the dancer would glance at the diva then at the front door anytime a loud noise rang through the air. _

_ Suddenly Ahri’s phone rang, she picked it up before the Dj could stop her and answered “Yo Kali, where’s my drink bitch !”, the diva glared at the fox expecting to hear Kali’s laughter on the other end of the phone, but she didn’t. Bookie strolled over and took the phone off the drunk blonde, putting it against her ear. _

_ “Sorry about that, Kali. Where are you ?” _

_ “No worries ma’am and who am I speaking to ? What's your relation to Akali ?” _

_ “I’m Kai’sa, Akali's friend and bandmate. Wait who’s this ?” _

_ “Bokkie darling who is it ?” The diva asked as Kai’sa walked away from the dance floor, the diva followed with Sivir following behind her. Sona lowered the music, some party-goers moaning but the blonde who was still sobering up, stood up. _

_ “Thank you all for coming, but parties’ over, start getting taxis please.” The diva stopped listening as Bokkie stood in the kitchen, gripping the counter. Sivir stood behind the diva, her eyes filled with concern. _

_ “Ma’am there was a car crash, your friend was involved and transferred to hospital.” _

_ “An accident ? Oh my god, is Kali okay ? Is she still-” Evelynn’s heart sunk, her eyes widened and her blood went cold. The diva felt a hand on her shoulder but ignored it as she stared at the dancer. _

_ “I’m not aware of her current condition at the moment but I know she’s breathing.”  _

_ “Oh thank god.” _

_ “Great party, K/DAssholes !” One party-goers jeered only to be tripped by Sivir’s foot. The diva ignored him as she stepped into the kitchen, the dancer looked at her, her eyes filled with worry and tears. _

_ “We would like you to come down to hospital as soon as possible, safely. Akali’s condition could change any moment and we like to keep you updated.” _

_ “Of course, we’ll be there as soon as possible, thank you, goodbye.” The dance said before she hung up, she put the phone down on the counter and hugged the diva. The diva hugged back, the dancer tears staining her clothes, not that she cared. _

_ “Bokkie, I know your upset darling but we need to get to the hospital, Rogue needs us.” _

_ The dancer pulled away and wiped her tears away, she stared at the ground. “Your right, I’ll order a taxi.” Bokkie said as she grabbed Ahri’s phone only to hear a knock on the counter, the two looked at Sona. _

_ “No need, I’ll drive, I’m still sober enough to drive you all there.” Sona signed to them Evelynn nodded and followed Sona, Ahri trailed behind them. Sivir watched as the dancer walked with them, said dancer was about to say something until Sivir spoke first. _

_ “Don’t worry about the other guests, I’ll get rid of them, go look after your friend.” Kai’sa smiled at the pizza girl before she gave her a hug and quickly pulled away. _

_ “Thank you, I know we only met and I’m sorry the party didn’t go the way we wanted bu-” _

_ “Don’t worry about it, just be there for your friend.” Kai’sa nodded and pulled away to be there for her friend. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Babe ? We should do something nice for Kali and Eve.” Sivir said as Kai’sa put down her magazine and stared at the pizza girl. Sivir focused on her phone as she played some mobile game on her phone on her own bed.

“What do you mean ?”

“Well they’re getting married yeah ? I was thinking we could get them a card and maybe a present to say “Congrats on getting marriage” or something ?” Bokkie smiled and hummed as she flopped next to Sivir.

“Good idea, Habibti but we’re gonna need to distract them from us, if they think we're up to something they'll try and figure it out.” The pizza girl nodded and thought as she played her phone until an idea hit her, along with an evil smile.

“Does Pentakill know yet ?” Kai’sa’s eyes widened, she bit her lip and shook her head as Sivir fist pumped the air. Bokkie laughed and kissed Sivir’s temple.

“Your evil, Liefie.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“AAAHHHRRRIII !” The blonde gluped and looked terrified as an angry demon charged down the hallway towards her. The blonde stood completely still in the kitchen before running for her life, the lashers of the diva chasing after her, breaking counters, presses and plates along the way.

“WHATEVER YOU THINK I DID EVE, I SWEAR I DIDN’T !”

“WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL PENTAKILL ABOUT THE ENGAGEMENT !”

“I DIDN’T ! I SWORE I WOULDN’T !” The blonde shouted back as she ran for her life, dodging angry lashers that went for her head, the lasher went into the walls and floorboards of the house. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could, before she stopped when a familiar shadow with angry amber eyes appeared to her.

“YOUR WORDS MEAN NOTHING, YOU LYING FOX !” The diva said as she held her phone up, showing a group chat with herself and Pentakill.

**Kayle: Hey Eve how come you didn’t tell us about you and Akali getting married !!**

**Olaf: Wow, rude, you know I could’ve got you all the alcohol in the world !**

**Yorick: Evelynn, I may feel nothing but that hurt me.**

**Kayle: See you’ve upset Yorick ! We must have justice, Diva !**

**Karthus: Yes, make me the priest for your wedding !**

**Mordekaiser: Let us play at your wedding ! I’ve got a new Steel guitar !**

**Evelynn: Who told you about our engagement ?**

**Sona: I did, soz Eve, no hard feelings ?**

**Sona: Eve ?**

**Eve: Yorick, your parents still run that cemetery ? I need them to dig me a grave and Sona get yourself a new girlfriend, I’m gonna go murder your old one.**

Ahri read the text then glared at Eve, “Just because Sona told them doesn’t mean I told Sona !” Ahri argued and Eve growled in response. The blonde back away slowly down the stairs as lashers pointed at her head.

“Then who would tell Sona other than you ?”

“Uh, Kai’sa ?”

“Please, Bokkie would never.”

The blonde nodded as she backed away, a plan form in her head, “Well maybe it was FOXY SURPRISE !” Suddenly Ahri hit Eve with one of her crystalized tails, blinding the diva for a moment and ran for her life. The diva growled, her lashers shot through the railing and the blonde dodged them and ran past the sitting room until her eyes fell on something. Ahri quickly ran into the sitting room.

“KALI GO HELP !” Akali was sitting on the sitting room floor, legs crossed as she played Mario kart on the Wii until Ahri jumped into her arms and spooked her a little. The rapper paused the game before she put the controller down and held Ahri, she looked at the doorway as the angry diva glared at the fox.

“Evie scary, save me rogue !”

The rapper sighed before she looked at Eve. “What did she do Eve ?” Akali asked, she felt Ahri jabbed her before saying a wave of “sorry” when Eve growled at the blonde.

“That mutt told Pentakill about our engagement when she was told to keep her mouth shut !”

“I didn’t, I swear !”

Akali shot a confused look at both of them, “So what ? They were gonna find out anyway Eve, it’s not like we weren’t going to invite them.” The rapper said but the diva groaned.

“Because Pentakill is annoying, they're gonna keep texting us and I’m not listening to Kayle’s justice crap all day long and I still have a headache from my parents trying to get in bed with our friends !”

“Ah poor Evie ! I’ll give you a head massage for you and we’ll keep our phones off, simple.”

“No offense but you need yours, reminder app and all.”

“Then I’ll keep mine on and you two keep yours off.” The diva’s face still looked angry at the blonde who seemed to curl into Kali for protection. 

“Eve, calm down, and forgive Ahri ? It’ll make your head feel better, besides those lashers hanging above my head are kind of scaring me.” Akali said, her eyes held a little bit of fear of the two pointy lashers hovering above her head. Immediately they pulled away and gently wrapped around the rapper, the diva’s face softened as well.

“Of course darling, I’m sorry for scaring you.” Eve said as she went over and kissed the rapper’s forehead who just grinned back. 

“Whipped.” Ahri snickered but winced when the diva glared at her with those piecing amber eyes on hers. The blonde could feel her soul leave her body for a minute.

“Say sorry to Rogue, you or else fox hunting season is back on.”

“I’m sorry Kali ! I’m sorry Eve !”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The K/DA was quiet, too quiet, dust settled in the house, broken floorboards and walls hung ready to fall. There was no one to see, the tv was off, the lights were turned off and the only activity was in Ahri’s room. The bed frame was pushed against the door along with the mattress and three of the K/DA’s members hidden under the toppled over white sofa.

“Why are we hiding ?” Akali asked only to be hushed by both her fiancé and their blonde friend. Ahri pointed at the rapper’s phone and the texts on the phone.

**Kayle: Kali we know you guys are ignoring us !**

**Akali: We are ? Since when ?**

**Kayle: Since Eve texted us about murdering Ahri this morning !**

**Akali: Oh soz don’t remember that, Ahri is still alive so I guess she changed her mind**

**Kayle: I DON’T CARE ABOUT THE FOX, I WANT JUSTICE DAMNIT !**

**Akali: Why ? What did we ever do to you ?**

**Kayle: Kali put your demon fiancé on the damn phone**

**Kayle: Congrats btw**

**Akali: Eve’s in the shower soz**

**Akali: Wait hold up, I have a fiancé ?! Omg is it Eve, Kayle ?!**

**Akali: btw thanks :D**

**Kayle: Akali I’ll explain later to you IN PERSON WE’RE COMING OVER TO YOUR HOUSE NOW !**

**Akali: Cool, I’ll let the others know :)**

Akali read the text and before shooting a confused look before Eve showed up the previous texts. The rapper looked at the diva’s phone, after she was done reading, she mouth the word “Engaged ?” and the diva nodded, showing the ring on her finger, Akali looked like she had gone to heaven.

Suddenly there was bang “K/DARSEHOLES ! WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE ! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR !” They heard Kayle yell and everyone went quiet. Ahri’s ears perked up as she listened carefully for the next move.

“EVELYNN I GOT YOU THAT GRAVE YOU WANTED FOR AHRI !” Ahri frowned and glared at the diva who shrugged. They could hear the front door rattling and people knocking at the door. The blonde’s extra ears listen carefully again for Pentakill.

“Sona, you got a key yeah ? Open the door.”

There was a bit of silence, the three members held their breath, before Karthus said “What do you mean you forgot to bring it !?”. The hidden members let out a breath, the diva quickly pulled out her phone, she tapped on the security app and tapped through the camera until she was on the outside one and saw Pentakill standing outside.

Kayle growled as she banged on the door, “Thank god we paid extra for sound cameras huh ?” Ahri whispered over but was shushed by Akail, the fox responded by sticking her tongue, suddenly the blonde’s phone buzzed and picked it up, a text from Sona.

**Sona: Sorry babe but I think my band is gonna break down your front door :(**

**Sona: I’ll buy you a new one, I promise.**

**Ahri: Oh no don’t babe me**

**Sona: What ? Are you angry at me ?**

**Ahri: Well duh, you told Pentakill about the engagement, Eve tried to kill me and now I’m hiding in my house while YOUR band breaks down MY front door !**

**Ahri: So yeah, a little angry at you babe**

**Sona: Wait, YOU GUYS ARE INSIDE THE HOUSE ?!**

**Ahri: Duh where else would we hide ? Kayle can out fly any of Eve’s cars**

While this was going on, Eve watched in horror as Olaf took a few steps back before sprinting straight into the sitting room’s window, the sound of smashed glass could be heard from downstairs along with Olaf’s grunts. The rapper leaned over as Eve switched the camera, the two watched Olaf, now on their sitting room floor, he groaned as the rest of Pentakill stepped into the house. “Good job, Olaf man ! We’re in !” Karthus cheered, suddenly there was another text from Sona to Ahri.

**Sona: Babe I’ll pay for a new window too ! Promise !**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ “Hey, I need to talk to you.” Sivir turned and looked at the dancer, who looked completely nervous. Kai’sa looked at the ground, her foot tapped against the ground and hands were in her pocket, the pizza girl took a step forward to her. _

_ “Sure what’s up ?” _

_ “It’s about Kali.” _

_ “Oh how is she ? Is she out of hospital yet ?” _

_ “Yeah, she’s out of hospital.” The dancer answered with a small smile but Sivir frowned, Kai’sa looked away from the pizza girl. _

_ “Listen Sivir, I like you a lot, but K/DA is my life, they’re my family and hurts me seeing them in pain.” Sivir didn’t understand and the dancer sighed as she looked straight at Sivir. _

_ “Akali has amnesia, she can remember about 60 seconds then completely forgets, she thinks it’s the next day after the party not a few weeks, hell she can’t remember even being in an accident !”  _

_ Sivir stared as Bokkie tried to hold in her tears and without another word the pizza girl wrapped her arms around the dancer. “I understand that it might be hard on you Sivir, it’s been hard on us but if you do any harm to Kali, then I’m sorry but I can’t be with you.” Kai’sa said, she gripped Sivir’s shirt but the pizza girl just held her tighter. _

_ “Hey, I understand Kai, if I was your shoes, I would probably be saying the same to you. I promise I won’t hurt you or any of your family.” Kai’sa smiled and kissed Sivir’s cheek. The pizza girl blushed, her hand rubbed her cheeks and the dancer laughed, before she dragged her into the K/DA’s house. _

_ The pizza girl smiled as she entered the house again, Kai’sa let go of Sivir’s hand as she talked to Ahri while she did, Sivir looked into the sitting room and her eyes widened. Akali looked completely bored as she sat on the white sofa, her leg resting on a fox shaped pouffe, both her resting leg and her arm were in a cast. The rapper turned and stared at Sivir, the pizza girl noticed the grin on the rapper’s face. _

_ “Yo Pizza girl, your back ! Bokkie must really like you !” _

_ Sivir laughed and sat on the sofa, but on the other end away from the happy rapper. “I guess, must be my pizza girl charm ?” Akali snorted and rolled her eyes but stopped when her eyes fell on her wii. _

_ “Wanna play Mario kart ?” _

_ “Um aren’t you at a disadvantage ?” _

_ “Afraid your gonna get your ass whipped ?” _

Sivir hummed to herself as she tapped her fingers against her bike’s handles, suddenly she felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned and smiled when she saw Kai’sa face, her backpack looked full. The dancer smiled and kissed the pizza girl softly, “What are you thinking about ?” Bokkie asked as she put her helmet on.

“Just thinking about when I first saw Kali after she got out of hospital and wanted to play Mario kart with me.”

“Ah I remember that night, she kept beating you and you were getting annoyed and look so cute.”  Sivir pouted and Bokkie giggled as she got onto the bike, her arms wrapped around the pizza girl’s waist, Sivir thought back to that time.

_ “How are you beating me ?!” _

_ “Because you suck.”  _

Kai’sa giggled at Sivir's pouty face, she snuggled deep into her. “The worst was when Eve came down and gave out to Kali for playing with her busted-up hand so then she played one handed and still won !” The pizza girl said and Bokkie nodded.

“I remember, We were all in the kitchen then all we hear is you cursing your head off and Eve sprinted into the sitting room to murder you.”

“I couldn’t help it ! Rogue kept beating me, even one handed !”

“Yeah, she’s too good at that game, I probably should’ve warned you about that.” Bokkie gave an apologetic look as she remembered the diva sprinting in, she remembered she looked over the concerned diva’s shoulder as Sivir cursed, slamming her hand against the floor while Kali tried to hold back her smirk.

_ “Darling, are you okay ? What’s going on here ?” _

_ “I’m alright Eve, pizza girl’s just a sore loser, is all.” _

Sivir started the bike’s engines, but before she hit the kickstand, she turned and looked at Bokkie. “Next stop the music shop ?” The dancer blinked, she let out a chuckle before she nodded, the pizza girl smiled as she hit the kickstand and drove her bike.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m hungry.”

“Hi hungry, I’m Ahri.”

“Ahri, that joke stops being funny the fifth time you said it.” Ahri stuck her tongue at the annoyed diva who quickly grabbed her tongue, hard. 

“Ah ! Ah ! Ankle ! Ankle !”

“Can’t understand you, Ahri darling.”

“Ankle !”

“Think she’s saying Uncle, Eve.” The rapper said, pleading eyes stared at the diva who couldn’t resist and let the fox’s tongue go. Ahri rubbed her tongue carefully as she glared at the diva.

“Whipped.”

The diva rolled her eyes. “Oh shut up and get your girlfriend to help us before I make Rogue some Gumiho soup.” The blonde gulped as she quickly pulled out her phone and Akali looked disgusted.

“Ew, I don’t want Ahri in soup, who knows what diseases she has.” Ahri was gonna glare at the rapper but when she heard the diva’s growling she decided to focus on texting.

**Ahri: Sona babe, the love of your life needs help.**

**Sona: Oh now you text me back ?**

**Ahri: What ? You're angry at me ?! Excuse me but you're the one who got me in this mess !**

**Ahri: Okay I’m sorry for ignoring you but Eve is gonna murder me if Akali starves to death so help a gumiho out ?**

**Sona: I’ll distract Pentakill while Kali sneaks down and grabs some food okay ?**

**Ahri: Yah ! Love you xx**

**Sona: xx**

“Okay Sona is gonna distract pentakill while Kali sneaks down and steals out food.” Ahri said out loud to a confused rapper and annoyed looking Diva.

“I believe in Kali but how on earth is Sona going to distract all of them ?”

“Wait seriously Pentakill is downstairs, why are we hiding from them ?!”

“Kali focus.” Suddenly there was the sound of beer cans being cracked open and shouting.

“Slipknot is not the greatest metal band in the world, Sona ! You only like them because they have a keyboardist and a dj, which means they’re not true metal, now Pantera though.” Olaf shouted as groaning could be heard from the sitting room.

“You only like them because you look like their drummer, Olaf. Besides what do you know about metal ? you like Five finger death punch.” Karthus argued as the rest laughed, suddenly there was a sound of metal being thrown.

“Vinnie Paul was a great beautiful drummer, although Slipknot’s new drummer is brilliant, what is his name ? Jay ?”

“Aw Olaf is gay for Jay, how cute.”

Another round of laughter from the sitting room. “What if I am Kayle, that offends you ? You homophobic now ? ” There was a round of “oh!” as everyone waited for the wing-woman response.

“Me ? Homophobic while in a metal band ? The god of metal is a gay man ! Judas priest for life !”

“Hell yeah !” Karthus cheered while the rest of the metal cans clinked and random cheering noises. The diva sighed as she looked at her dead phone before she turned and looked at Akali.

“Sound like they’re tipsy, be careful Rogue.” The diva said as she put hands on the rapper’s cheek and kissed her. Ahri faked gagged, earning lasher nudging her stomach. Akali pulled away and smiled at her finance.

“Don’t worry Eve, I will.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akali sneaked out the bedroom window much to the diva’s horror, she carefully slipped down the roof and landed perfectly onto the grass on their back garden. The rapper carefully sneaked over to the kitchen window and opened it, before entering through the house. The blonde and the diva watched from the bedroom window. 

“Damn Rogue, is really good at this.”   
  


Once the rapper was in the kitchen, she went straight over to the fridge, she quickly opened it and noticed the leftover pasta in the fridge, enough for all three of them. _ “Poor Bokkie must have been upset that we didn’t eat this.” _ Rogue thought as she pulled it out the container, she noticed a note left on by the dancer, it read:

**Okay, idiots since you guys are so ungrateful and I made “Too much”, you can have this for dinner today, I’m out with Sivir. Don’t you dare order pizza !**

**-Love Bokkie**

Akali shrugged as she went over and grabbed spoons from the cutlery drawer, she put them in her pocket. Once she was done, she quickly went down the hallway but took a left before she went into the dinning room, the rapper sneaked through the dining room, she could hear Pentakill in the sitting room.

“I like mayhem.”

“Yes Yorick, we know, you like mayhem and their singer Death, now can we not talk about them?”

The rapper stealthily climbed up the stairs but stopped when Mordekaiser said, “Could be worse, he could like Limp Bizkit.”

“Hey ! I like Limp Bizkit !” Akali argued from the stairs, Sona ran out of the sitting room and stared in horror at the rapper, she face palmed as the rest of Pentakill came out.

“Hey look it’s Rogue ! Should have known you would’ve been a limp bizkit fan, where the rest of your band ?” Kayle asked as she held a pint in her hand. Akali shrugged as she stood up and offered a wave.

“Hey guys, I don’t know where the others are, sorry.” Akali said as she rubbed the back of her head and gave a sheepish smile. Sona tried to point upstairs but Oalf got the rapper’s attention.

“Congrats on the engagement ! Hey is that pasta ? Oh was that made by Kai ?!”

“Uh thanks ? Uh yeah thinks so ? Want some ?”

“Hell yeah !”

“Oh Rogue, what’s your favourite song by limp bizkit ?”

The rapper paused before she answered “Nookie probably, I like most of the stuff on their second album.” Suddenly a familiar song started playing off a Bluetooth speaker in yorick’s hand as he grimaced.

“Well why don’t you come in here and party with us ! To celebrate your engagement, It’s your drink after all !” Kayle said as the rest laughed while Sona shook her head at the rapper and pointed upstairs but the rapper didn’t see her.

“Sure !”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THE HOUSE !?” Kai’sa screamed as she entered the house, she had a smirk when she saw pentakill’s van parked out the house but that was quickly gone when she noticed the broken window and the sound of “Why can’t this be love?” by Van Halen blaring from the house, accompanied by drunk singing of Pentakill.

Kai’sa looked at the dancing drunk members of the metal band, as they sang along to the song and then noticed a certain figure singing along with them. “Rogue what the hell happened ?!” Kai’sa asked as she pointed at the window. Akali, who was now wearing a red new york yankee’s cap backwards, gulped as she looked at the window, before she gave a nervous smile.

“Oh hey Bokkie, the window ? I uh don’t know.”

Bokkie could feel a vein burst in her head, she took a deep breath in as Sona came over. “Sorry Bokkie, the situation got a little out of hand, I promise Ahri that I pay for the damages, so we cool ?” Sona signed over to the dancer and the dancer relaxed when Sivir squeezed her hand. It didn’t last long when a familiar guitar riff played.

_ ~It's just one of those days _

_ Where you don't want to wake up~ _

Sivir’s blood went cold when she felt Bokkie’s grip on her hand turned deadly.  _ “Allah help us. Who put on Limp Bizkit of all things ?” _ Sivir thought as Bokkie gave a death glared to the metal band.

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW AND TURN THAT STUPID BAND OFF NOW !”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Food !” Ahri cheered once she heard a door at her door, she pushed her bed out of the door’s way and hugged whoever opened her bedroom. The diva chuckled as Ahri realized it’s Sona and she jumped back.

“Don’t worry the rest of Pentakill is gone, Bokkie forced them into a taxi.” Sona signed to the two before she looked around the room with a confused look. The diva sighed and she fixed her clothes, her legs were cold from sitting on the wooden flooring for so long.

“Thank goodness for Bokkie, is she downstairs ?” Sona nodded and the diva nodded back before she strolled past the muted woman. Sona watched before she looked at her lover and noticed the blonde’s annoyed look.

“You're still angry at me ?”

“Well I nearly died a few times today, so yes.”

“Is your mattress okay ?” The DJ signed and the blonde shot a confused look before she nodded. Suddenly the dj kissed the blonde passionately, she moved down to her neck, kissing it before she pulled away.

“I’ll buy you a new one once I’m finished with you.” The dj quickly pushed Ahri into the room, slamming the door behind them.

The diva rolled her eyes at those two, she looked at the dancer who looked quite upset as she stood inside her destroyed kitchen.  _ “Oh right, I destroyed it while chasing Ahri, woops.” _ Eve thought as she placed a comforting hand onto Kai’s shoulders.

“Bokkie don’t cry darling, we’ll get a new kitchen for you and I’m sure a sexy pizza girl will deliver lots of pizza to us until the kitchen is ready.” The dancer let out a shaky laughter and shook her head at the diva.

“Thanks Eve but that’s not why I’m upset, see I’m the one who told Sona about the engagement and then told her to tell the rest of her band.” Kai’sa admitted as she wiped her tears from her eyes.

“I want them to distract you and Kali because me and Siv got you presents, as a way to congratulate you on your engagement, I didn’t think they caused this much trouble, I’m sorry Eve.” The diva sighed and let out a smile, she hugged her taller friend gently.

“It’s okay Bokkie, you and pizza girl had good intentions, I forgive you although you might want to say sorry to Ahri, I did try to skin her earlier.” Evelynn said, suddenly there was bang from upstairs and the two friends laughed, not noticing the worried Sivir.

“I will but later, much later.”

“Uh guys, I can’t find Akali.” Sivir said with nervousness, she stood completely still when a very angry diva glared at her, with the rage of hell fire in eyes and a complete panic in the dancer’s eyes.

_ “Allah please help us.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Thanks for reading !
> 
> Oh look an early update before the end of 2020 ? Yes I'm okay, I'm just bored. 
> 
> I know I left you on a cliffhanger (and don't worry we're not going super dark, yet).
> 
> Incase you don't know, I usually don't update this much, usually it takes me like a year to update anything lol. Speaking of which, the next chapter will probably won't be out for a while, I'm still in college so I've got a project due on the 4th for Brand identity design, which is 80% (?) of that module and then I've got to editing for the final cut of my drama film making project (yah, I hate video editing).
> 
> Anyways, I came up with a little hedcannon for Pentakill of who each members favourites metal band is since I'm a metal head myself !
> 
> Sona: Slipknot, because they have a dj and a keyboardist (hah take that Sona's pentakill skin description !).
> 
> Oalf: Pantera, really likes the drum work of Vinnie Paul (also they do look like each other) and may be gay for jay (slipknot's drummer)
> 
> Kayle: Motorhead and Girlschool, motorhead because the singer for motorhead was also the bassist of the band and girlschool because of how underrated they are.
> 
> Karthus: Judas Priest and Rob Zombie, they sing similar to how Karthus sings.
> 
> Yorick: Mayhem, it's a black Swedish metal band where one members was nicknamed Death, need I say more ? (Side note: would NOT recommend google Mayhem's history, seriously it's dark folks.)
> 
> Mordekaiser: Babymetal, he won't admit it but everyone knows it.
> 
> Oh yeah I also made Akali like Limp Bizkit because of the rapping and the lyrics, seriously their lyrics are stupid but catchy. I also made Kai'sa hate Limp Bizkit she them as over-played trash. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter ! Thank you for all the support on this, I see every kudos, bookmark, comment or just hit and I appreciate every single one ! Happy new years and LONG LIVE THE KNOT.


	4. Missing in Action Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there will be blood ! Nothing too graphic but just thought I warn yous !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there will be blood ! Nothing too graphic but just thought I warn yous !

_ The diva tapped her fingers against the car door, Sona drove quickly but safely to the hospital, no one spoke as they drove along, getting closer to the hospital. “Why did I drink ? Why didn’t I stay sober ? I could of gotten the stupid Gin or whatever and Rogue would be..” The diva thought as she stared out a window, an ambulance drove past them, she could hear Bokkie sniffled as she tried to hold in her tears while Ahri offered her comfort. _

_ “..Would be here, in this car. No, don’t think like that, focus Evelynn.” The diva thought as they finally pulled into the car park of the hospital, Eve didn’t even think as she quickly stepped out of the car followed by Bokkie. _

_ “Go, I need to pay for parking and help Ahri in.” Sona signed as the diva and the dancer as they nodded at the Dj, before they sprinted into the hospital. The duo went over to the reception as quickly as possible. _

_ “Hello, my friend was in a car accident, I told to come down as soon as possible, her name is Akali, Akali Jhomen Tethi.” _

_ “Okay I’ll let the doctor know, could you please sit down ma’am.” The diva frowned as she sat down on the plastic chairs with Bokkie sitting down next to her. The two didn’t say anything but just held each other and when Ahri arrived with Sona’s help, they wrapped their arms around the other two.  _

_ Eventually a doctor arrived, he came over to them. “Are you all relates to miss Tethi ?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. _

_ “I’m Akali’s emergency contact.” Ahri stated, as she tried to look as sober as possible by trying to look the doctor in the eye only to be staring at the wall behind the doctor. _

_ “And I’m her girlfriend.” The diva stated as a way to get the worried doctor’s gazed on the fox, it worked as the doctor looked at the diva and nodded. _

_ “How is she ?” _

_ “Well, she’s stable and breathing, which is a good sign. Her arms, legs and especially her head suffered most of the damage, we believe that her arm and leg are broken. We believe that she suffered whiplash as well so we put a cervical collar on her neck. There was also bleeding but thankfully no major organ damage. Right now our biggest concern is Akali waking up.” _

_ “She’s in a coma ?” _

_ “Yes, we’re hoping she’ll wake up soon before we perform any more tests.” _

_ “Can we see her ?” The diva asked, the doctor gulped before he looked at Eve. _

_ “No not yet.” _

_ “What ? Why not ?” Kai’sa asked, fear in her voice. The diva was about to stand, but Ahri held her arm, pushing her down. _

_ “I’m very sorry but Akali is being set to be transported to a different ward, one more suited to her needs, until then we can’t allow visitors.” _

_ “Please, we need to see her, we need to make sure she’s okay.” Ahri begged, but the doctor shook his head. _

_ “I’m very sorry, but I can’t let you.” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“AHRI ! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE ! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY ! CODE RED !” The dancer yelled as she banged against the blonde’s door, suddenly the door was opened and Ahri poked her head out. Bokkie could see Sona in the background, putting back on her clothes.

“Bokkie, what is it ? What's happening now ?”

“It’s Rogue, we’ve no idea where she is.” Ahri eyes widened as she quickly closed the door then a few seconds later, she stepped out in a hoodie and tracksuit bottom with Sona. 

“Okay, okay let’s calm down, where’s Eve and Siv ?”

“Eve’s pacing and Sivir trying to calm her down. We tried ringing Rogue but we got no answer.”

“What about Pentakill ? Have you tried any of them ? They might know where she is.” Sona signed with a small hopeful smile but it quickly turned into a frown when Kai’sa shook her head.

“We tried, can’t get through to them either, Eve wants to drive over to their house right now and murder them.” Sona facepalmed while Ahri groaned.

“Of course, they destroyed our house for ignoring them but then when we tried to contact them, we get the cold shoulder !” Ahri said as the DJ nodded in agreement but the dancer's nervousness kept rising, she started tapping her foot against the ground and Ahri sighed.

“Okay, let’s meet up with Eve before she kills Pentakill and come up with a plan together.” The blonde said, now in full leader mode, Sona and Kai’sa nodded. The three head downstairs into the hall where Evelynn growled while she stomped around the place, as Sivir followed her.

“We’re wasting time ! We can’t wait for Foxy and Sona. We need to start looking for Kali now before anything bad happens to her.” 

“I agree Eve, we need to start looking but first: is any of your cars or Kali’s bike missing ?” Ahri asked as she came downstairs, causing Sivir and Evelynn to look at the blonde. The diva shook her head, while Sivir held her bike’s keys and Sona checked her pocket, she pulled out another set of keys.

“My bike and Pentakill’s van are still here as well, so it’s likely Rogue is on foot or in a vehicle but isn’t driving.”

“Okay, okay, I could probably get Rogue’s scent and follow it.” Ahri said as she sniffed the air, Kai’sa parasites perked up, scaring Foxy, She glared at the humming parasites.

“Where did they come from ?”

“The void.” The pizza girl answered with a smirk, earning a glare from the blonde.

“My parasites can fly around the local area and scan for Rogue.” Bokkie said, ignoring both of them.

“Good plan: Kai will search the local area while I go into my fox form to follow Rogue’s scent, Bokkie if you can’t find Rogue then meet me back here, Eve, Sona and Sivir will go to Pentakill’s house and see if they know where Kali is, I would prefer if they kept ALIVE, keep your phones on so we can contact each other, let’s go people !” Everyone nodded before they broke off into different groups. The diva guided the others into the garage, she pulled out a set of keys, she tapped the garage door button and went over to a white car but stopped.

“Hey something up ?” 

“Hm, no just changed my mind of what car to drive.”

The diva quickly went over to a workbench and opened her key drawer, Sivir followed, she stared in horror at how many car keys were in the drawer. Sona let out a silent chuckle before the pizza girl spoke “Eve no offense but you were the one complaining about wasting time.”, the diva picked up a key that looked more like a remote with a steel kunai key ring attached to it, the diva smiled.

“Tell me Sivir if you were walking around alone and a strange sports car shone lights on you and started slowing down, what would you do ?”

“Probably try to ignore and run for it, oh I see your point.”

“Exactly if we see Kali while on our way to Pentakill, she won’t recognize any of my newer cars but she will recognize my Aston Martin DBS Superleggera, it’s her favourite in my collection.” The diva said as she unlocked the car, the car’s light flashed for a second as the mirror folded out while the trio went to the car. Sivir whistled at the Apple Green car as she crawled into the back as Sona and Eve took the front. Once everyone was ready, the diva roared the car to life and drove like she was racing for her life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akali sat in the taxi with Pentakill as the band drank their leftover beer, she looked a bit confused and tapped Karthus’ shoulders. “Hey why are we in a taxi ?” The rapper asked as the singer laughed.

“We invited you to come see GWAR with us, Sona was supposed to come but she’s too busy having fun with Ahri, you said “sure why not” and now we’re on our way to the show, make sense ?” Karthus explained as the rapper nodded along but she still had one question.

“Who’s GWAR ? Are they a metal band or something ?”

The members of Pentakill all smirked. “It’s better if you see them for yourself, let’s just say you're gonna regret wearing white.” Akali looked at her white hoodie, her dark blue t-shirt with a pink chinese dragon of it, black sweatpants and black runners.

_ “Huh, usually I only wear this t-shirt when I’m lounging around the house.”  _ She thought her confusement got worse when she noticed her hair was down and she was wearing a New York Yankees cap backwards. The rapper looked out the window at the crowds of people waiting out the concert stadium as her cab pulled in.

“Aren’t you guys gonna be recognized straight away ?”

“Nah, GWAR’s genre of metal and our genre of metal are completely different. It’s likely many of our fans don’t know who GWAR is.” Karthus explained as they got out of the taxi, the rapper looked at the hundreds of people, her nervousness rising but then felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry man, we look after one another, you're safe here. Just relax and have fun.” Kayle explained and the rapper grinned, as they got into the line.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the trio reached the penthouse’s front door, the diva let all her anger out as she kicked in Pentakill’s door much to the horror of the pizza girl. “Sorry Sona darling, I’ll get you a new one, PENTAKILL ! GET OUT YOUR ASS HERE NOW !” The diva said as she stomped into the penthouse but the DJ just shrugged at the scared Sivir.

“Well we did wreck your house earlier, so fair is fair.” Sona signed before the two followed at the diva. The three looked around each of the rooms, The diva searched around Karthus’, glaring when she saw a familiar eyeshadow.

_ “I knew he took my eyeshadow ! That lying ass.” _ She sighed as she took the eyeshadow and walked out into the hallway, she greeted Sona who walked out of another room.

“No sign of them in there.”

“You went into your own room and listened to music, didn’t you.” Sona shrugged with a smile while the diva sighed suddenly Sivir ran out another room, she slammed the door shut, she was pale and her breathing was ragged as she mumbled a prayer.

“Oh you must have seen Yorick’s shine ? Probably should’ve warned you about that.”

“You think ! Why does he have a jar of-, you know what I don’t want to know.” Sivir yelled as the silent chuckling DJ. Eve rolled her eyes at the two before she let out another sigh.

“Looks like Pentakill isn’t here and neither is Akali. Sona is there any other place they could be ?”

The DJ thought for a second before she signed, “They might be at the studio, we sometimes just sleepover there while working on songs, either that or they’re at the Iron Maiden bar.”. The diva nodded as she ran out of the penthouse but stopped when Sona stood at the broken door.

“I'm gonna wait here and let the handyman know about the door and see if there’s anything to do to make the door safe for at least tonight.”

“Good idea, Pentakill might come back with Kali as well.” Sivir said, the DJ and the diva nodded before the diva left, with Sivir following quickly. The two entered the lift, Sivir pulled out her bursted up phone as she tried to ring her girlfriend.

“Any news so far ?” Bokkie asked, Sivir could hear the nervousness in the dancer’s voice, she could feel the diva’s glance on her.

“No, we went to the penthouse but no one was in, we’re gonna check the studio and some bar that Pentakill hangs out at. What about you guys ?”

Kai’sa sighed on the other end of the phone, Sivir frowned, especially when she felt Eve’s stare on her. “The parasites couldn’t find any sign of Kali in the local area, Ahri picked up a faint scent of Rogue but it’s muddled with other people's smell, the good news is some of those smells are Pentakill.” Sivir relieved and let out a breath. 

“So that means she’s with Pentakill yeah ? We just need to find them and then we’ll find Rogue and we can have Ahri follow the scent, relax Habbiti.”

“About that, Ahri was taken by animal control.”

“Wait what ? What happened ?”

“I don’t know ! I think one of our neighbours saw her in her fox form, panicked and rang them so they took her away ! I tried to stop them but then they were yelling at me and Foxy was whining and biting them and oh god Sivir, now two of my group are in trouble !” Sivir listened to the dancer’s panic, her heart broke a little, and suddenly Eve took the phone from the pizza girl as they stepped out of the lift.

“Bokkie, I need you to calm down, we’ll go search for Akali, like Siv said: find Pentakil, find Akali. Now I need you to go to the shelter and dragged that stupid mutt out of there, once you’ve done that, ring me okay ?”

“Eve, I’m scared, I want everything to be okay, I wish I could stay calm like you.”

“And everything will be okay Bokkie, we’ll pull through this darling.”

The duo walked back to Eve’s car, the diva was about to hang up as she didn’t hear the dancer's response but then she spoke up. “Your right, okay I’ll get Ahri, thanks Evelynn.” The diva smiled but didn’t reply as she passed the phone but to Sivir. The two talked on the phone but the diva wasn’t listening as she gripped the steering wheel tighter.

_ “Everything will be fine, I’ll find you Rogue.” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blood. Blood was everywhere, Akali couldn’t remember the entire night but she remember the band dressed in monster costumes called out another guy dressed with a weird outfit on looking like one of the presidents of the US, who the band referred to as “El Presidente”, before they rip the shirt and the fake fat stomach off causing fake blood to fly into the crowd as the band played.

The crowd cheered as they got soaked in the fake blood, the former president pretended to panic while the band pushed him around and pretended to choke El Presidente. “Woo ! Get him !” Kayle cheered as fake blood rained onto them, they all cheered as they were soaked in blood. El Presidente eventually walked off stage, no more blood to spill onto the crowd.

“All will bow before GWAR !” The singer sang as El Presidente walked away.

“WOOO ! This is the weirdest concert I’ve ever been to !” Akali cheered as she threw devil horns into the air and Oalf let out a laugh.

“That’s GWAR for you baby and the night isn’t even over !”

“Mayhem were crazier.”

“Yorick shut up about Mayhem for 5 seconds !”

“Aye ! Aye ! Aye ! Aye ! Aye !” The singer started chanting with the crowd quickly joining in.

“Hey Kali ! Want to go crowd surfacing ?”

“Hell yeah !!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahri sat in a cage and growled out at the worker.  _ “Why me ? Wasn’t I having a bad day already ? Did I really need Rogue to go missing and get taken by animal control ?” _ Ahri thought but noticed something was in the cage with her, another fox, but only a baby with white-sliver fur whinied at her.

_ “Oh you better not give me fleas.” _

The blonde sighed as she pushed herself against the cage door,  _ “Hope Kai’sa is okay, she looked so panicked, I need to say sorry, Eve better be obeying the speed limit last thing we need tonight is a car crash and Akali, I hope your okay, hopefully they find you soon.”.  _ Ahri looked at the other animals, there were cats singing, dogs howling and even birds chirping around the place.

_ “God, all my friends are in trouble and here I am needing their help. I’m such a bad leader.” _ The fox whinied behind her, she turned and looked at it as it snuggled into her. Ahri freezed as the baby fox licked her and the blonde looked up at the ceiling.

_ “Geez god, I know I’m depressed right now and I said I like tongue but this isn’t what I meant !” _ Eventually the baby fox snuggled into her and Ahri, without noticing, began to nuzzle into the baby fox.

_ “Poor thing must be scared without it’s mother, ah well might as well comfort her.” _

The two stayed like this for a while until the doors of the shelter opened as a worker guided Kai’sa through, Ahri perked up and yipped at the dancer. Kai’sa eyes fell straight onto her friend and she pointed “there’s ! that’s my pet.”. Ahri's eyes shot up as the dancer came closer to her.

“Pet ?! Who are you calling pet !” Ahri barked at the dancer but Kai’sa didn’t understand her. The animal control worker stared at her, she didn’t look too happy as she pointed at Foxy.

“Ma’am that’s a fox.”

“I know, Ahri is my pet fox, she is very well domesticated.” 

“Ma’am Foxes can’t be domesticated.”

“Well this one is ! Look, she can do tricks !” The dancer quickly opened the cage and Ahri jumped out before the worker could protest. The blonde stood next to the dancer, her tail wagged as the dancer pet her.

“Sit Ahri !” The fox quickly followed the commands and sat on the ground as the worker watched her carefully.

“Play dead Ahri !” Ahri lied onto the ground, her tongue stuck out of her mouth.

“Stand on your hind legs !” Ahri did it but started to look annoyed but the dancer looked completely amused by Ahri and her tricks.

“Okay, now Ahri flip !” Kai’sa cheered but then heard an annoyed growl, teeth showing a little, she looked at the glaring fox.

“Ah I think that’s enough for now.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rell looked as Sivir entered the empty bar, the pizza girl went over the bar and leaned over the girl. “You're lucky we have a casual dress code otherwise I would’ve thrown your ass out.” Rell said as she wiped the counter, Sivir offered a smile.

“Thanks, uh ?”

“Name’s Rell.”

“Sivir, thanks Rell, listen I’m looking for Pentakill, it’s really important, have they been here tonight ?”

Rell stopped wiping the counter and glared at the pizza girl. “You a cop ?”

“Do I look like a cop to you ?”

Rell glared at Sivir for a minute but then her eyes fell on Evelynn who had just entered the pub, her face remained neutral but Rell looked completely star-struck. “Oh wow, you’re pretty.” The bartender said as the diva approached the counter and flashed her engagement ring at her.

“And I’m taken but thanks sweetheart.”

“Anyway, back to my question.” Sivir said as the blonde finally looked away at the counter and continued to wipe it down.

“Nope, haven’t seen them, no one has been in tonight because of the Gwar show.”

“Gwar show ?”

“They’re a metal band whose whole gimmick is that they're a bunch of Aliens from outer space who came to Earth to play music and slaughter humans or something.” Rell answered with a shrugged as she stopped wiping the counter and looked at the two.

“Pentakill and half of my parteons wouldn’t stop talking about them, even Yorick was excited to see them, they offered me a ticket to go with them, but Gwar not my scene, their show are too messy and I prefer old british metal, Black Sabbath, Motorhead-”

“Iron Maiden ?” Sivir asked and Rell blushed, she looked away, mumbling shut up under her breath. The diva hummed before she tapped the blonde’s shoulder and the blonde looked at her.

“Oh ah, Gwar is playing at the Noxus arena, just up the road.”

“Thank you Rell, you’ve been super helpful.”

“Whatever.” Rell answered as she blushed harder at the diva’s soft smile. She looked away from them and focused on her fridge. Sivir and the diva walked away from the bar to the door but stopped when Rell shouted at them.

“Come back here next time with your fiance and I’ll give you both a discount on drinks !”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Akali.” Mordekaiser asked as he pulled his burger away from his mouth. They were all in a burger shop, covered in sweat, fake blood and other fake bodily fluids, munching away as some of the customers looked at them with concern. The rapper looked at him while chewing her cheeseburger.

“Did you tell Eve or any of your band mates you were going out with us tonight ?”

The rapper stopped and tried to think. “Mord, you idiot she not gonna remember that, that was hours ago !” Olaf pointed out as he held his strawberry milkshake.

“2 hours, 4 minutes and 36 second ago, to be exact.” Yorick said before he ate his curly fries while Oalf rolled his eyes.

“I think what Mord is trying to say is we took Kali out on the town and didn’t tell K/DA and Kali probably didn’t tell them either.” Karthus said with a shrug and the rest of Pentakill nodded along. Suddenly it dawned on them and they all stopped eating, Kayle quickly grabbed the rapper, dragging her along.

“Hey ! Where are we going ?”

“We’re bringing you home, no way I’m getting slaughtered by your diva.”

“Ah come on guys ! Eve will probably threaten to do it ! I mean it’s not like you wreck our house and then kidnap me or anything.”

“Rogue, she tried to murder me for stealing her eye shadow, she’s 100% gonna murder us now let’s go ! Mordekaiser, don’t forget your toy.” Karthus commanded as the band left the burger place, Mordekaiser swinging his little doll toy from his kids meal as they quickly left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh my god, what happened to them ?” Kai’sa asked as a group of people walked past her, covered in blood, her stomach curled at the site and her second skin crawled around her. Ahri yipped at the dancer, getting her attention and a pat on the head. 

“Your right, Ahri, focus on the task in hand, Bokkie.” The two walked as the fox sniffed the air, the dancer held her phone to her ear as it rang.

“Evelynn.”

“Eve, I got Ahri out, she followed Pentakill’s smell but there’s a lot of people and it’s getting hard to track them, any news on your front ?”

“Yes, we went to the studio, it was closed and no sign any was there, but we went to the bar and the bartender said they were planning to go to this Gwar show at the Noxus Arena.”

Foxy’s ear pointed towards the phone, she yipped when she heard Noxus Arena and pointed her noise towards a sign. Bokkie looked at Ahri before she looked to see where she was pointing, “Seems like the scents lead to the Arena, we’re not far from it.”.

“Okay we’re on our way to it now, we’ll meet you and the mutt there.” Ahri barked at the phone but the diva was already gone. The dancer and the fox kept going, pushing past more people covered in body fluids, once they got to the arena, Ahri sniffed the air again and let out a whine.

“What ? What is it Ahri ?” Bokkie asked the whining blonde suddenly someone beeped at them and the two saw a familiar apple green car with a certain diva. Sivir got into the back, allowing Kai’sa and Ahri to get in, once in Kai’sa passed her jacket onto the blonde. The diva tapped the steering wheel as Ahri turned back into her human form.

“Ugh there’s too many smells, I’m trying to focus on Kali’s but they're all mixed together and it’s covered in one weird smell.” Ahri groaned, as she stared out at the arena. The diva frowned and gripped the wheel, the tension built in the car.

“Well someone must have seen them, after all these are metal fans, surely they know who Pentakill is and be able to tell us where they went.” Sivir said quickly, lowering the tension, Bokkie kissed the pizza girl cheek as Ahri fake gagged.

“Great idea Liefie ! If we start now, we’ll find someone.”

Ahri nodded before she looked at the diva, “Eve, what do you think ?”. The diva didn’t say anything as she stepped out of the car and went over to random people.

“That’s a yes then.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The taxi pulled up to the K/DA house, now with the sitting room window covered with cardboard. The rapper stared at the cardboard, “Woah, what happened to our window ?” The rapper asked out loud while the rest of Pentakill looked at each other.

Kayle eventually looked at the rapper. “Don’t know, must be some idiot kid who threw a rock into it.” She answered with a smirk and rolled her eyes when she felt a jabbed from Oalf. Akali shrugged and looked at the metal band.

“Thanks for tonight guys, I know I can’t remember what exactly we did but I do know I had fun.”

“Ah thanks Kali, well to remember tonight we got you and your diva, matching Gwar t-shirts !” Olaf cheered as he handed the two black t-shirts with the GWAR logo on them to the rapper. The rapper grinned as she held the t-shirts but then looked at the metal band.

“Ah thanks guys, I love it but what’s Gwar ?”

“Excuse me but you getting out ? I’ve got a job to do.” The taxi said in the front and the band glared at him. The rapper rolled her eyes and undid her belts, she pulled the door open of the cab.

“No way he’s getting a tip off us.” Kayle mumbled under her breath, the rest of the band nodded along.

“Anyway, See you soon Kali and remember we’re playing at your wedding and I’m the minister !” Karthus said as he closed the door. Akali waved at them as the taxi roared to life.

“See you later, hold up I’m getting married ?!” Akali shouted but suddenly the taxi drove away and they were gone. Akali shrugged as she put her empty hands in her pockets and went to the front door. 

_ “What kind of idiot am I ? Leaving the house with no my keys.” _ The rapper thought, as she reached under the mat for the spare key and unlocked the door. Akali flicked on the lights and looked around for any sign of her bandmates.

“Hey guys ! I’m home !” Akali shouted as she stepped into the house and took off her shoes, dumping them off to the side. The rapper closed the door and locked it, before she walked down the hallway.

_ “They must have gone out.” _

The rapper yawned as she stepped into the sitting, beer cans were everywhere, an empty container of pasta sat on the coffee table, the rapper threw the t-shirt onto the coffee table and sat on the sofa which was clean until the rapper sat down. Akali yawned again, her eyes started to close, she pulled her hood up and laid down on the sofa.

_ “Screw it, I’m too tired to climb the stairs.” _ Akali thought as she drifted off asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The apple green car drove back to the house in a deadly silence, Ahri glanced at the angry diva who focused on the road before she looked away. “Ahri.”

“Yes Evelynn.”

“Remember what I said about the Fox hunting season earlier ? Because It’s back on when you get out of this damn car.”

“Eve please relax, Ahri wasn’t thinking-”

“As usual.”

“And didn’t realize that she was talking to a polisieman while wearing only a jacket.” Kai’sa defended the blonde who sat in embarrassment. The diva glanced into the mirror to glare at the dancer as she slowed down.

“Bokkie, we had to run for it before this mutt got arrested for indecency, our last chance to find Kali, gone !”

“Okay look I’m sorry Eve, but we know Pentakill has Kali, they’ll take care of her for the night.” suddenly a text beeped but Ahri ignored it as she focused on the diva who parked the car, next to Pentakill’s van.

“Eve, I know you're worried, I am too but there's nothing we can do but wait.”

“I just want to know she’s safe, Foxy.” The diva admitted as she leaned her head against the wheel, her grip tighten and bit her lip. Eve felt hands on her back but she didn’t look at them.

“Please I trust Pentakill, if there’s even a single hair out of place, you can strangle me to death like you’ve always dreamt of.” Ahri said confidently as the diva chuckled but Bokkie looked concerned.

“Ahri I don’t thi-”

“Deal Foxy.” The diva said with a smile, Ahri smiled back while Kai’sa groaned and Sivir wrapped her arm around the dancer, relaxing the dancer. The group got out of the car and went to the door, Sivir noticed the lights we’re still on but said nothing as they came inside. The diva sighed as she walked past the others into the sitting room and then her eyes landed on the sleeping rapper.

Evelynn screamed. Akali shot up and fell onto the ground in shock, while Eve ran over to her, her lashers wrapped tightly around Ahri’s throat as the fox came into the room. “Darling, are you okay ?! What happened to you ?!”

“Hm, Eve ? Wha ?” 

“Don’t move, darling.” The diva pulled the rapper’s shirt up, checking for any injuries on the rapper, whose whole face went completely red. Kai’sa and Sivir entered the room, trying to free Ahri from the lashers as it thrashed the blonde around the place.

“Eve, I’m fine really. Nothing hurts, honestly.” 

“Halp ! Me !” 

“Eve let go of Ahri !”

“...No.”

The rapper stared at her before she pulled out a note stuff in her pocket. “Akali, you went out with us to see Gwar, the blood and sem-, oh wow he really spelt that word wrong, and other fluids are fake, except the sweat of course, best to go for a shower before the others come home. We had a blast with you tonight and congrats on the engagement. From Pentakill, p.s please ask Eve not to murder us, thanks.” Akali read out then looked at the dried red liquid on her and let out a sheepish smile. 

“Oh woops, sorry my bad.”

Sivir stared at her in shock and anger. “My bad ?! We’ve been looking for you all night, Eve broke a door down, stole eyeshadow and got flirted with ! Ahri got taken by the shelter, nearly arrested and is currently being strangled by your fiance. My poor Habibti has been worried all night and I’m scared for life because of Yorick and all you got is a “my bad” ?!” Sivir shouted at the embarrassed rapper, Bokkie looked at the pizza girl and wrapped about her.

“Ah my Liefie, it’s okay, Bokkie’s here and I’ll help you through this.”

“Habibti no, I don’t want you to be scared too.”

“If it’s for you, then I’ll gladly accept.”

“Cul but Halp !” Ahri said as she gripped the angry lasher, The diva rolled her eyes and smirked as the blonde struggled but then she felt Akali disapprovingly glare. Eve sighed as she let go of the blonde who took a big gulp of air, Akali approached her and was about to touch the blonde but then remembered the fake blood.

“Sorry about that, you okay, Ahri ?” The blonde nodded and gave the thumbs up, as she took a few gulps of air. Akali watched with concerned eyes until she was spun around by her lover’s lashers and forced to look at her stern looking Evelynn.

“I’m sorry Eve, I didn’t mean to worry any of you guys and also ruin the sofa either.” Akali said as she stared at the blood stained white sofa. The diva didn’t look impressed by the apology.

“I’ll make it up to you.”

Once those words let Kali mouth, the lasher warped around her again and pulled closer to the diva, chest against chest. Eve wrapped her arm around the stiff rapper as she whispered into her ear, “Oh you most certainly will because you’re taking a shower with me.”, Akali shivered and nodded before she was dragged upstairs.

Ahri watched the rapper and diva disappearing, she smiled.  _ “Oh I’m definitely gonna get Rogue to clean the toilet with Eve’s toothbrush and make sure she doesn’t tell her before her brain reset.” _ The blonder thought evilly with a smile until Sivir’s shirt hit her face.

“Bokkie ! Pizza girl ! Get a room !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo ! Thanks for reading, my first work in 2021, I'm off to an early start !
> 
> Think I gave one someone a heart attack last time, it's okay ! Crisis' over ! Akali is not MIA anymore haha.
> 
> I said last time you wouldn't hear from me for a while, yeah I've done zero work for design hahaha I'm screw. 
> 
> Anyways, yes GWAR is a real metal band, been around since the 80s I believe and yes "El Presidente" is Trump, they did actually "Kill Trump" that at one of their shows, here's a link to that show if you're curious: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8KvfuCs7dU
> 
> Oh yeah keep forgetting about this but I'm on tumblr so hit me up (or don't) ! I usually post updates and might post teasers as well (?): https://sarond2222.tumblr.com
> 
> I just wanna say real quick, thank you so much for all the support on this and the other fic I released, you can check that out, it's on my archive, coming into the K/DA fandom, I didn't know how supportive and warm this fandom would be, honestly this is like one of the most welcoming fandom I've been in ! So from the bottom of weird heart thank you !
> 
> As always: Thanks again for reading, happy 2021 ! Stay Safe and LONG LIVE THE KNOT !


	5. My Bad, surprise ?

_ When Akali woke up, she groaned and her eyes opened as she stared at the light above. The rapper looked around, she felt completely numb in the bed. “Am I in a hospital ?” She thought as she relaxed in the bed, her suspicions were confirmed when a nurse came in a minute later. _

_ “Oh good, you're awake, how are you feeling ?” _

_ “Am I in the hospital ?” _

_ “Yes, you are, you were in a car accident, Miss Tethi.” Akali stared at the nurse, her eyebrow furrowed as she tried to remember the accident. _

_ “An accident ? That can’t be right.” _

_ “Shush, relax, it’s normal not to remember these things. Now I’m going to get the doctor for you, okay ?” _

_ Akali nodded, letting the nurse go before she called out, “Hey ! Could you call my friends as well ? Let them know I’m awake ?”. The nurse laughed and nodded, the rapper was about to ask why she was laughing but the nurse spoke first. _

_ “Oh honey, your friends are here in the waiting area, they refuse to leave unless they see you.” Akali chuckled and smiled a little. A few minutes go by until the doctor and her friends appear, a certain diva quickly goes over, holding the sore but usable hand. _

_ “Hi Eve.” _

_ “Hello darling.” Evelynn smiled softly brushing some of the rapper’s hair out of the way of her eyes. The diva held in tears as the rapper smiled at her. _

_ “I never thought I would be so happy to hear you say that to me.” _

_ “Sorry I worried you, all of you.” Akali turned and looked at her friends, Bokkie was smiling while Ahri wiped her tears away, waving her hand dismissively. _

_ “It’s alright Rogue, as long as you're safe.” Akali smiled at the blonde, offering the crying girl a one arm hug. Eve took a step back as Ahri rushed at the rapper, hugging each other. _

_ Eventually the rapper pulled away with a question on her mind, “By the way, how did I end up here ?” _

* * *

“Bokkie ?”

“Yeah Rogue ?”

“Can you ask your parasites to stop following me ? It’s freaking me out.” Kali said as her head rested on the diva’s lap while the two sat on the unruined sofa, said diva played with the black and blonde steaks of the rapper’s hair. The parasites hovered above them, staring down at Akali while Akali stared back.

“Nope.” The dancer answered sweetly as she walked away, Akali groaned as Eve chuckled earning a glare from the rapper but the diva pretended to not notice as she stared at her tablet, filled with the latest cars.

“That's what you get for upsetting my girl.” Sivir answered, as she sat on the floor, she scrolled through her social media on her phone, one of the parasites came over to the pizza girl and nuzzled into her hair, earring a pat from the pizza girl. Akali sighed again and covered her eyes with her hands.

“Don’t you have work today ?”

“Took the day off, my baby needs comfort after yesterday.” The parasite nuzzled into Sivir’s hair more while the rapper rolled her eyes. Akali tapped the diva’s knee, the amber eye woman sighed as she pulled her hand away for the rapper who stood up and walked out of the room, both parasites followed her.

“Bokkie ! I’m going to the bathroom damn it !” The pizza girl and the diva chuckled at the rapper’s pain. Kai’sa rolled her eyes as she came back into the room and sat on Sivir’s lap casually.

“You think you’ve teased her enough Habibti ?”

“No way, I’m having too much fun with this besides we never got a chance to give our gifts because of Kali’s disappearing act.” Sivir darted her eyes over to the diva then back to the dancer but the dancer just smiled.

“It’s Eve, she would’ve figured it out when we walked in with a bag full of stuff.” 

_ “Me and Rogue already had a look at them too.” _ The diva thought, remembering how the two had snuck into the dancer’s room when everyone else was asleep and found them, grinning at the gifts. Eve waved her hand at them before she felt her phone buzzed, she picked it up when she saw a text from Rogue.

**Akali: Eve I need your help.**

**Evelynn: Did you lock yourself in the bathroom again ?**

**Akali: I did that ? Wow I’m dumb sometimes lol.**

Eve sighed and shook her head, she started texting but the rapper beat her to it.

**Akali: Anyway I was thinking I could do something special for all of you as a way to say my bad for yesterday, you know ?**

**Evelynn: Darling you don’t need to, you being safe is enough**

**Akali: Oh so will I cancel my order on that car I got you ?**

**Evelynn: Car ?**

**Akali: Yea, I kind of got you a car as part of the “my bad”, surprise ?**

**Evelynn: My Love, you didn’t have to, cancel it please.**

**Akali: It’s a Ford GT ‘68 Heritage Edition with Retro Gulf Oil Livery paint job.**

**Akali: Whatever that means lol**

**Evelynn: Darling you haven’t canceled it have you ?**

**Akali: I don’t know how to, haha.**

**Akali: You like it ?**

Evelynn didn’t reply as she stood up from the sofa. “Rogue locked herself in the bathroom again.” The diva said as she walked passed the two lovers on the ground, Sivir laughed while Bokkie rolled her eyes. The diva went into the ruined kitchen, then took a left down the hall to the downstairs bathroom, shooing Kai’sa’s parasites away from the door.

Akali sat on the closed pot as she stared at her phone when the door was opened by the diva, “Woah wha ? Eve mh !” The rapper was cut off by the diva’s passionate kiss, Akali’s hand grabbed Evelynn’s waist and pulled the amber eyed woman onto her lap as they kissed. Eve played with Akali’s hair, her nails scratched against the rapper’s scalp.

Ahri hummed along as she carried a washing basket, she glanced into the bathroom and jumped in surprise at the two lovers make-out session, dropping the basket onto the ground. The blonde glared as she picked up clothes and threw it at them, “CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR YOU TWO !”.

* * *

**-Yo Future me,**

**So we might have gone out with Pentakill, not told anyone, got Ahri sent to the pound and nearly arrested by the police, gave Kai’sa a panic attack, Eve may have stolen eyeshadow and done property damages, scarred Sivir (yeah apparently pizza girl was searching for you as well) and Pentakill had to go into hiding in fear of Eve.**

**Yeah we fuck up, oh and I destroyed the sofa too.**

**So you're gonna go cook for them ! I know you hate it but tough, you should have told someone you were going out ! I have a list of ingredients in another note so make sure to go shopping.**

**-I brought them all gifts, the list of what you bought is in another note called gifts.**

**-Ekko agreed to let him use his kitchen (our one got destroyed, apparently Pentakill did it) so text him to let him know your way !**

**Most importantly: tease Eve about her Jealousy towards Ekko !**

**Good Luck ! - Past Akali**

“Okay we got the food, now, where to next, Rogue ?” The diva asked as she pulled the car out of the parking spot as Akali opened her messages to text.

“Ekko’s, hold on I’m texting him now.”

The diva frowned as she focused on the road. “Is there any other person’s kitchen we could use ?” The rapper glanced at her, trying to hide her smirk. Evelynn could feel the rapper’s hand on her thigh as she typed with the other.

“Your Jealous.”

“I’m not jealous of that clock obsessed weirdo.”

“Oh my god, you so are and you say I’m the jealous one in this relationship !”

“I am not, I’m just simply asking if I really need to use his kitchen ?”

“Well, I could ask Qiyana, I think sh-”

“Nevermind, clock freak it is.” Evelynn said and the rapper laughed but the diva’s foot hit the pedal a little harder, Akali gripped the seat tighter and held in a breath.

“Uh Eve, could you please slow down ?”

The diva relaxed as released the pedal a little. “Sorry darling, just a little...upset.” Evelynn said as Akali’s hand returned onto the diva’s thigh and lightly rubbed it.

“You're so jealous.”

“You say something Rogue ?”

“Nope, nothing.”

* * *

“Yo Kali ! I haven’t seen you in so long ! How are you ?” Ekko greeted as he pulled out his hand from his hoodie, Akali smiled and accepted it, allowing herself to be pulled into a hug. The diva stood next to the rapper, her face neutral.

“Hey Ekko ! I’m good man, but busy, K/DA is really exploding, it’s unreal.” The rapper pulled away as Ekko smirked at her.

“I’ll say, that new Ep you drop is fire, tell Kai’sa she should rap more ! She was so good !” The rapper looked at Ekko, her eyes filled with confusement, she was about to ask when the diva coughed and grabbed both friend’s attention. Ekko stared at the woman with wide eyes before he blinked and tried to relax.

“Oh hey, I mean hello Evelynn. How are things with you ?”

“Hello, Ekko, I’m fine. Rogue check your reminder app, the one called Ep: All Out.” 

Akali nodded and pulled out her phone, she started reading the reminder. “Well come on in, sorry for the mess, I just got some new watches in.” Eve stared around the apartment, trying to keep a neutral face as the room was filled with all different types of watches, clocks, alarm clocks and cardboard boxes. 

“Oh, Kai’sa rapped on my song for the ep ! Hell yeah how did I convince her to do that ?”

“Because you taught her how to rap and want to show how much of a great teacher you are.”

“Hah should’ve known Kali was the one who taught Kai to spit, you got to teach her to spit in different Languages next.” Ekko said he guided them to the kitchen, a brown box sat on the counter, opened, it’s content inside. The diva looked around the small kitchen, it’s black countertops with it’s the white wooden presses.

“Oh I got to show my new addition to my collection, ready ?” The clock obsessed asked as Kali shrugged and nodded while the diva glared at her lover, ignoring the boy in the room. Ekko reached into the box and pulled out a black wrist watch, it was filled with numerous buttons, with a tiny screen.

“Well got any guesses ?”

“It looks like a calculator.” The rapper said with a raised eyebrow while the clocked obsessed laughed. The diva stared at it too, curiously taking her over.

“Not far off, It’s a Casio CA53W Twincept Databank, the same type of watch used in Back to the Future, I got three working ones for cheap.” 

“Why three ?”

“Ah well one for display, one to keep in the box and another for my life-sized Marty Mcfly build.” The clock obsessed with a shrugged as Evelynn stared at him with wide eyes but the rapper seemed excited by this.

“No way, you're building a life-sized Marty Mcfly ?!” Ekko nodded and brought the two into the dining room. The diva stared in horror as a life-sized Marty Mcfly stared back at her, his hair was messing but the outfit completely matched the character from the film. Akali on the other hand, stared at the life-sized with a smile and nudged Ekko.

“Dude, you’ve got it bad, you need help.” Akali joked as Ekko nudged her back.

“If I’m bad then your worse, when we were on the phone, you wouldn't shut-up about “your Evie !”” Ekko said the last bit in a fake Akali’s voice, the rapper stared at him before she grabbed his cheek and pulled his ear. Ekko winced as he lightly shoveled Akali’s face and grabbed her hair.

“As much as I would love to watch Kali kick your ass, Ekko. I have to remind both of you, that Kali has dinner to prepare.” The two stared at the diva before they both pulled away and nodded. Ekko went straight back into the kitchen and Akali was about to follow but felt an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

“What’s this about me being your Evie hm ?”

“Eve !”

* * *

“Your knives are dull.” Akali said as she stared at the blade, Eve watched, her hands supporting her head as her elbow sat on the counters. Ekko glanced at the rapper from the fridge, stocking it with the food the lovers had just got in.

“What ? No way man, they’ve been barely used.” Akali grabbed a pear and quickly sliced into a pear, the pear split into two cleanly, Evelynn stared completely amused by this. The rapper however pointed at it and stared at the surprised Ekko.

“See, dull, it needs to be sharpened.”

“Uh, yeah okay, whatever you say man.” Evelynn wanted to laugh at the obsessed man staring at his friend with worry as he passed over the sharper and the rapper sharpened the blade like a professional chef would. The diva watched Akali, her focus on the blade and her skill brought up questions.

“Kali, did you take cooking lessons ?”

“Ah kind of ? I was training to be an Itamae, before K/DA actually.” Akali admitted with a shrugged as she took some vegetables and began cutting them. The diva brow furrowed as she watched the rapper quickly cut through the vegetable.

“I never knew you were going to become an Itamae.”

“It wasn’t my first choice, when I left the dojo, I needed a job since most of my social media went back to the dojo as a “private funder” or something, Master Shen knew this master chef and asked him to take me under his wing or well whisker.”

“I see, how come you don’t do the cooking in the house ? You’re probably more trained then Bokkie.”

“Nah, I only know how to do different types of sushi, Bokkie knows how to cook so many other cool dishes, besides working as an Itamae made me realize something: I hate cooking.” 

Eve chuckled, she pulled her elbows away from the counter. “Hm well I say Kai’sa will start looking for days off once she finds out your cooking ability.” The rapper sighed and shrugged, Ekko chuckled, as he scrolled through until he tapped on the screen, a certain song played.

“Remember this one when we were teens ?”

“Oh yeah, I remember this, it was playing when you fell off your board while doing an ollie.”

“That was one time damnit.” Ekko retorted, nudging the rapper while she just laughed. The diva however tried not to glare at them.

“Remember that time you made a bet with me about who could rap the faster ?”

“Oh yeah, I said if you could beat me, you could have my kama ?”

“My parents freaked when I came home with it, they were going to ground me when you rock up with Shen, begging for it back !” The two laughed at the memory but Evelynn watched, glaring at Ekko. Akali kept chopping away as put one of her hands up against Ekko’s shoulders.

“Oh man, remember how we met Qiyana, in her fancy clothes and want to rap against “Our best freestyler” ?”

“And we put her against that dude who could barely speak English ! And she lost !”

“The look on her face, she was so shocked then got angry, “I didn’t lose, I merely failed to win.”.” They laughed again until Akali yelped and looked at her finger, a little bit of blood leaked. Evelynn quickly went over and inspected the thumb.

“Chill Eve, chill ! I’ve got bandages somewhere !” Evelynn didn’t say anything as Ekko searched through his presses, Akali smiled at the worried diva.

“Eve, relax, it’s just a tiny cut, I’ve cut my thumb before.” The diva didn’t say anything as she glared at the boy who was searched through a different press, Akali noticed this and came up to the diva’s ear.

“You know it’s not his fault, I was the one who had the knife.” The rapper whispered, she pulled away when Eve glanced at her before she whispered back.

“He was distracting you darling.” The rapper snorted and rolled her eyes. Ekko returned with bandages and a wipe. Eve quickly grabbed the wipe and the bandages off Ekko, who backed away.

“I uh, gonna get the dining room ready, you are going to invite everyone over here yeah ?” The diva ignored him as she started cleaning the wound while Akali nodded, shooting a smile. Ekko nodded back before retreating into his dining room.

“You know you could be a little nicer to Ekko, he’s not going to steal me away, he’s really supportive of us.” Evelynn was bandaging the finger but stopped and looked at the rapper.

“Please don’t tell me he’s going to be our best man.”

* * *

“Okay, one set of sofas, a new kitchen, a king size waterbed and a new window. Anything else we’re missing ?” Ahri asked as she read the list off, Sona was next to her on the sofa, snuggling into her. Bokkie glanced at them from the floor, an eyebrow raised.

“Why a waterbed ? Won’t it leak when it bursts ?”

“Why would it burst ?”

“No offense Ahri but you go through bed like Rogue goes through ramyun.”

“I do not.”

“This is your 3rd bed.”

“Third times the charm, right babe ?” Sona nodded and kissed the blonde between her ears. The dancer sighed as Sivir rubbed her arm, she stopped when Kai’sa reached for her phone as it buzzed with a text.

**Akali: Hey Ekko got a new watch, you all need to see it.**

**Kai’sa: Kali no offense but why can’t you just send a pic of it ?**

**Akali: Because it’s awesome and you all got to see it to believe it !**

**Akali: Oh and bring Sona too please.**

**Kai’sa: Okay, will come over and see the clock. Sona is already here, she came over when she found out Eve was gone lol.**

**Akali: Cool and bring you and Sivir’s present for me and Eve too please.**

**Kai’sa: Okay ? Why ?**

**Akali: Cool, see you soon.**

The dancer smiled and shook her head as she stared at the messages. Sivir lightly nudged and Bokkie allowed her to read the messages. “Something up ?” The blonde asked as she stared in concern at the dancer.

“Let me guess: Akali has forgot where she was and Evelynn went on a murder spree ? So team of defense lawyers or jailbreak ?” Sona jokily signed while Ahri smirked at the DJ.

“Knowing those two: Eve would have to try to convince Kali not to do the jailbreak while giving out to the defense lawyer for not doing a better job and Rogue's holding this drill in her hands, still wanting to do it.” Ahri joked, Sona let out a silent laugh while the pizza girl snorted and Kai’sa rolled her eyes.

“No, no, thank god, Kali wants us to go to Ekko’s and look at some new watch or something.” The rest looked at the dancer in disbelief. 

“Well have fun looking at a watch.”

“Actually Sona, Rogue said to bring you as well.”

“Really ? A watch ? Better shoot a laser or something.”

“Okay those two are up to something although I kind of curious what they did.” Ahri stated and the rest glanced at the blonde. Bokkie sighed as she pulled away from Sivir and stood up.

“Well I told Rogue we’re coming so might as well get this over and done with ?” Sivir stood up next to her and pointed up. The dancer nodded and the pizza girl jogged up the stairs. Ahri groaned and stood up from the sofa, while the DJ tapped on her phone.

“Where’s Sivir gone ?”

“To get our present for Kali and Eve’s engagement.” The blonde was shocked at the dancer before she grabbed the DJ quickly, scaring the muted woman, who dropped her phone.

“Sona ! We’re being shown up, we got to get Kali and Eve an engagement present !”

“What why ?”

“What part of “we’re being shown up !” did you not understand ?”

“I’m gonna be penniless after this.”

* * *

“Wait what ? You're getting married !”

“Apparently ?” Akali said with nervousness in her voice and let out a nervous laugh as Ekko stared at her before he quickly hugged her. The diva glared at both of them as she put some plates down onto the table.

“Oh wow, this great Kali ! We need to celebrate, True Damage style ! Get the whole crew back !”

“Hell yeah ! Who’s True Damage ?”

“Ah, I’ll explain later, maybe check on the food and make sure it’s okay ?” Ekko pointed out and the rapper nodded, before she left the room. The diva stared at Ekko as he wore a sad smile and she sighed.

“It must be difficult for you, Kali not remembering a thing.” Eve said as her eyes looked at the table as she fixed some forks on the table. The diva could feel Ekko staring at her but she didn’t look at him.

“Yeah, I mean when you guys told me about it, I knew it was going to be hard but when you see it in action ? It’s a lot worse than you ever think.” 

The diva hummed for a minute as Ekko continued, “It’s funny though, you kind of get used to it ? Like I’m not surprised she doesn’t remember Damage or Senna or Paris, sounds weird but that’s life.”

“I prefer to say: adjusted. We all adjusted to it, even Kali in her own way.”

“Adjusted huh ? Yeah I guess we all have in a way.” Ekko said with a smile at the diva and she shot a small smile back. Suddenly a familiar song played from the kitchen with a sample from a familiar song, then Ekko’s rap played.

“Oh damn man you released music ? Why didn’t you tell me because you're killing it !”

“Hah thanks man, you should hear the rapper on it later on ! She kills it !”

“Wait, Qiyana worked on this too ? Damn, how did you get her to agree to sing with you ?!” Ekko held in his laughter as Senna bit and Qiyana back in with her rap. Evelynn smirked when Akali’s bit started to play.

“HOLY SHIT ! I WORK ON THIS TOO ?!” The diva chuckled when Ekko laughed out loud, while the rapper ran in, a used pan in her hand as stared in shock.

“I told you, the rapper later on killed it.” Ekko said with a smirk while Eve chuckled and kissed the rapper's cheek. Akali turned and stared at Eve, pointing at the kitchen.

“Hey Eve.”

“Yes darling ?”

“What do you think of the song ?”

“I think it’s wonderful, darling, especially your rap.” Akali blushed and quickly kissed Eve’s cheek before fleeing back into the kitchen. Ekko shook his head while still smiling before he looked at Eve.

“Hey Evelynn, Akali picked the right woman for herself.” Evelynn stared at him critically, before she gave a soft smile at him.

“Don’t push your luck, Clock boy.” Suddenly there was a bang at the door, the obsessed boy went to the door, he opened it, revealing the rest of K/DA, Sivir and Sona.

“Okay, what did those two idiots do ?”

“Hey all ! The-”

“KAI’SA ! AHRI ! DID YOU TWO KNOW I RAPPED ON A SONG WITH QIYANA AND EKKO ?!”

Ahri laughed while Kai’sa smiled, “Yes Rogue we know ! You were great !”

“THANK YOU !” Ekko groaned as he stepped away from the door.

“QUIT YELLING IN MY HOUSE KALI !”

“NO, BITE ME !” Ekko rolled his eyes as everyone stepped inside, Sivir and Sona stared at all the clocks. Kai’sa giggled at the pizza girl bewilderment at the clocks.

“I knew you warned me that Ekko likes clocks and you joked about him being obsessed but this is crazy.” Sivir admitted, feeling a little uncomfortable under the tick of the numerous clocks, Bokkie chuckled and wrapped her arm around the shoulder. The group went into the dinning room as Eve stood, a glass of water in her hand.

“Okay Eve, what did you two do and what the hell is that ?” Ahri said as she pointed at the Marty Mcfly build, Sona stared at amazement at it. The diva shrugged as she took a sip of her water.

“It’s a life-sized Marty Mcfly build, Ekko has been working on it, as for me and Kali, well-”

“Quick question: Do I need to hire a lawyer ?” Sona signed quickly at the diva and let out a breath of relief when the diva shook her head. Suddenly there was a clash of pots and pans coming from the kitchen.

“Ah ! What are you a vampire ?”

“You said bite me ! So you're getting a bite ! Idiot !”

“Don’t make me get Eve !”

“No fiancé involvement allowed !”

* * *

Everyone was sitting down as Akali brought in a plate filled with different types of sushi, Ahri stared at the fried tofu, she tried to grabbed some with her chopsticks only to be stabbed by the diva and her chopsticks, the blonde yelped, glaring at the diva. The dance stared at the amount of food with disbelief, “I didn’t know you could cook, Kali.”

“I hate it but yeah I can cook.” 

“I might get a day off from the kitchen for once.” Bokkie smiled while Akali groaned, Ekko rolled his eyes as he brought in another plate of food. He placed it down before he walked out of the room but a lasher grabbed, holding in place.

“Come on Ekko, sit down, after all it's your house.”

“Ah what nah man, it’s cool, this is for you guys.”

“No you're fine, come on have some food.” Ekko sighed as he sat down next to Sivir, she nudged him and pointed at the life sized Marty Mcfly in the room.

“You seriously built that ?”

“Yeah, you like it ?”

“It’s kind of cool.” While the two chatted the rest ate, there was idle chatter, Kai’sa gave out to Ahri for eating all the fried tofu, while Sona asked Akali how to make some and Sivir asked Ekko about his watch collection. Once most of the food was eaten, the plates were stacked, Ahri picked a few with sona to bring to the kitchen, Akali felt her phone buzzed, she quickly read the note and stood up.

“So, I just like to say I’m sorry for yesterday, it was wrong for me to worry you guys so much and have you run around looking for me, I'm so sorry, now bow, wait shit no.” The rapper quickly bowed, trying to hide her embarrassed face. Ekko sniggered but stopped when he felt a lasher wrapped gently against his foot.

“Anyway, in addition to the food, I got you all gifts as well.” Akali read off after stopped bowing, Kai’sa smiled and waved her hand dismissively.

“Rogue, you didn’t have to.”

“I got you like 234 different colour spray cans, Bokkie.”

“Oh Rogue you're the best, apologies accepted !” The rest laughed as the dancer’s eyes lit up and pulled Sivir closer, whispering into her ear. The pizza girl giggled and nodded, an evil smiled on her face.

“Sivir, for you, a new phone because I swear you're going to get broken screen glass into your ear if you keep using that one !”

“You just want me to have a phone when you going missing again.” Sivir joked before adding:

“Thanks Kali, getting scarred by Yorick might not be so bad.”

“Sona, I know I went to GWAR instead of you, so I got you and Ahri tickets to their next show, oh and plane tickets too.” Sona's eyes widened before she grinned and hugged the rapper, swinging her around. Ahri smirked while shaking her head as she stood up.

“I’m guessing that’s my gift as well ?”

“Uh, do you want something else ?” The rapper asked and regretted it when the blonde whispered into the rapper’s ear. Akali glanced at Eve, who raised an eyebrow before Ahri whispered into her ear again and with a sigh nodded. Kai’sa quickly stood up with a bag in her hand.

“Okay you two, here’s me and Sivir’s gifts to say congrats on your engagement !” The diva took it, remembering exactly what tapped she had cut and pulled it out while the dancer stared in shock. In the box was a new set of black headset, perfect for long hours of mixing, with comfortable padding and high quality sound.

“Here’s your new headset, Darling.”

“Aw sweet, thanks, you two !”

“You already opened them ?!” The dancer yelled as Evelynn shrugged as she pulled out the set of earning and smirked at them. The pizza girl held the angry dancer and kissed her cheek to calm her down.

“Maybe, Rogue, here’s your new set of Kunai’s.”

“Hell yeah thanks Bokkie and Pizza girl !”

Kai’sa glared at them while Ekko smirked, “They were made for each other.”. 

* * *

It was the next morning, Evelynn brushed her teeth but grimaced and pulled the toothed brush out of her mouth. “Huh, my toothbrush tastes funny, rogue, did you know what happened to it ?” Eve asked Akali who stood next to her as she brushed her teeth with her own toothbrush, the rapper pulled out her toothbrush and looked at the diva. 

“Nope, sorry.” The diva shrugged as ran the toothbrush under water, while a certain blonde watched, holding in her laughter as she watched the clueless diva.

_ “Best gift ever.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howareye ! Thanks for reading !
> 
> Yes, Ahri did get Akali to clean the toilets with Eve's toothbrush, will Eve ever find out ? Maybe...
> 
> Ekko's here ! I wanted to add him because why not ? My head-cannon is that He, Akali and Qiyana actually knew each other before True Damage (I know the lore stated that they "New and upcoming talent" but Senna's True Damage skin states she in the industry for years in a restrictive contract, not really new or upcoming.), anyway True Damage Hen party anyone ? 
> 
> Actually would it be a Hen party or Stag party ? hmmm...
> 
> Anyway this chapter was a lot calmer, I kind of want the missing in action chapters to be a misadventure and not how the rest of the story plays out, there will be crazy adventure but more tone down, more similar to this. 
> 
> Also, I'll be updating more frequently until the 25th, as my last assignment is due the 11th and most of the work is done so it's just cleaning up stuff so expect a lot more from me ! The 25th is sadly when 2nd semester starts, good news is my provisional grades are looking good !
> 
> Also is it funny that in the last chapter I had Trump have his gut ripped out and now my next chapter is being released after Trump's supporters attacked the Capitol ? What a time we live in.
> 
> Lastly, WE HIT OVER 100 KUDOS ON THIS AND MY LITTLE DRAGON ! AH ! THANK YOU ! It's a little weird ? I guess, I never thought this or that one-shot (check it out if you haven't) would hit that or My little dragon would hit 130 Kudos, that's insane, thank you ! I'll be releasing a new story to celebrate this, so be on the look out for that !
> 
> Also if you want updates or sneak peeks, I'm on tumblr, hit me up (or don't, I don't judge): https://sarond2222.tumblr.com/
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, Stay safe and LONG LIVE THE KNOT !


	6. Connections

_“I was in a car accident ?” Evelynn raised an eyebrow at Akali’s question before she nodded and the rapper groaned, as she stared at her arm. The diva glanced at the concerned blonde and dancer._

_“Something’s not right.” The diva thought as Akali leaned her head back onto the pillow._

_“And I broke my arm ? Oh man, how bad was the crash ?”_

_“Well no major organs were hit, your arm and leg were broken, some glass cut into your face but missed your eyes thankfully.” Kai’sa explained, Akali nodded along before she looked confused._

_“Missed my eyes ? What do you mean ? Wait, why are we in the hospital ?”_

_Evelynn looked at Kai’sa and Ahri, the three all thought the same thing: “Something is not right.”._

_The diva stood up causing the rapper to look at her. “Kali, I’m going to get the doctor, to what happened okay ?” Akali nodded slowly before she smiled._

_“Love you.”_

_“Love you too.” Evelynn wasted no time in tracking down the doctor, he held a bottle of water in his hand, chatting to a nurse._

_“Excuse me, Doctor ? I need to talk to you, it’s about Akali Jhomen Tethi.”_

_The doctor sighed before he turned around and looked surprised to see the diva. “Oh, I thought you were some media person, is something the matter ?”_

_“Well, Akali can’t seem to remember anything after a few seconds.”_

_“Amnesia is common in trauma cases, shouldn't be anything to worry about.”_

_“Yes well, Akali can’t remember anything. You tell her arms broken and she nods before telling you her arm hurts.” The diva argued, her arms crossed but the Doctor smiled._

_“I assure you, it’s nothing too serious, now if you excuse me.” Evelynn glared at the man as he walked down the ward, leaving her all alone with her suspicious and a sense of anger._

_“Something is not right.”_

* * *

“I can’t believe the nerve of those board members !” Evelynn said at the laptop screen to Ahri who sighed on the other end.

“Eve relax, you know the board would ask to come to the wedding, they asked to come to my birthday last year !” The diva rolled her eyes, remembering the board asking that ridiculous question. Ahri smiled as Sona entered into the camera view and kissed her cheek, before walking past her. 

“Apology, for being annoyed that the board quietly insults Rogue and then acts friendly towards me, asking to come to my wedding !” Evelynn said, as Ahri sighs, pinching her nose.

“So you, Rogue and Bokkie went to the board meeting ?”

“No, Bokkie went out with Sivir, something about a snake who stabbed Sivir or something.”

“Eve, you said you would handle this.”

“I said I would handle the board meeting, nothing more, nothing less. Besides it’s Kai’sa, she’s not going to get herself or Sivir arrested.”

“True, unlike you and Kali.” Ahri jokes, Sona entered the camera’s view again, this time with tea and passed it to the blonde, kissing her cheek again, before leaving.

“Speaking of Kali, I think her timer increased.”

“Oh ? What makes you think that ?”

“When we were driving home, my “to avoid prison” playlist played and one song that played was six minutes or so long.” The diva explained excitedly but stopped when Ahri groaned.

“I told you not to let Kali name your playlist, she renamed one of my playlist “Foxy needs a bath”.”

“It’s a fitting name, anyways we were in the middle of another song when she asked “Eve ? Can I put on that other song back ? The six minute one ?”” Evelynn said with a smile, eyes nearing tearing up with the memory.

“I’m surprised you didn’t crash the car.” Ahri joked as she took a sip of her tea slowly.

“I nearly did.” Eve smirked as Ahri spit out her tea onto her phone, cursing as she tried to clean it up while the diva laughed. Sona raised an eyebrow as she passed some tissues to the blonde before she kissed in between her ears and left.

“Sona’s excited.” The diva pointed out as the blonde wiped her phone, glaring at the diva, well tried to as she turned off and on the camera, Eve held in her laughter.

“She’s been like this since she heard we were going to see GWAR, she keeps texting thank yous to Rogue too.”

“Ah that’s why Rogue’s phone kept going off.” Ahri hummed and nodded, as she wiped the last bit of tea. 

“Speaking of Rogue, where is she ? Don’t tell me she’s up to something with snakes as well ?”

“No, she’s playing her video games with her online friends.” The diva rolled her eyes when she heard shouting from upstairs and Ahri laughed.

* * *

“KENNEN ! You said you got rid of that photo !” Akali shouted down the microphone as she stared in horror at the photo, which contained her younger self grinning but all her front teeth were missing and wearing a baseball too big for her head, covering her eyes.

“Kali, we’ve all seen the photo. It's nothing new besides we told you not to pick Jett.” Irelia said with a sigh, but Kali huffed.

“Shut up, I’ll pick whoever I want!” Irelia groaned as she facepalmed, her camera picked up everything.

“Hey Shen, do you remember how Kali lost her front teeth ?”

“Oh yes Master Kennen, she was playing Baseball with the other kids and the ball smashed into her mouth and knocked them out.” Akali groaned, covering her red face.

“Master Shen please.”

“Akali didn’t really understand how baseball worked so when the ball rolled away she did a home run, while the rest of the team stood there in shock.”

“It won us the trophy that year !” Akali argued huffing and turned away from the video camera, Shen sighed while the yordle chuckled.

“Too bad you didn’t win us the game !”

“Hold on, I think I have that video of Akali playing guitar as well.”

“Nooo, Master Kennen why ?”

“You lost us the game, Kali, this is your punishment.” The video played a younger Kali, her short unruly hair was out on display, teeth slowly coming back, grinning into the camera before she started playing the guitar. The rapper, too embarrassed, tried to cover her ears and bang her head against the table.

“Careful Akali, you don’t want to give yourself brain damage.”

“Will you stop the video if I do ?”

“No.” Kennen answered and Akali banged her head against her table, causing a loud thump.

“Ow.” Irelia rolled her eyes and Shen sighed.

“take your punishment with some pride Kali.” Irelia said but the rapper shook her head against the table and the black haired woman groaned while Kennen chuckled. Suddenly Akali phoned buzzed and peeled her head off the table to look at the text.

**Evelynn: Darling are you okay ?**

Akali smiled at the text before she texted back.

**Akali: I’m fine, promise !**

**Evelynn: If you say so, let me know if I need to murder your online friends.**

Akali sighed happily at the text as Master Kennen raised an eyebrow. “A text from the mysterious girlfriend Evelynn ?” The yordle asked while the rapper tensed, as her cheeks went red.

“You guys know what she looks like, besides Is it that obvious ?”

“You always smile when she texts.”

“Shut up.”

“Speaking of Evelynn, when will we finally get to meet her ?” Master Kennen asked as he stopped the video. Akali bit her lip and shrugged.

“Master Kennen, perhaps we should wait for both Akali and Evelynn to be ready ? After all, they’re still young and no plans of marriage have been put in place.”

“I mean, we could do it today ? Foxy and Bokkie are out, so it’s just me and Eve in the house.” Akali answered, leaning back into her chair. Shen frowned while Irelia raised an eyebrow.

“You sure Eve would be okay to meet us via video chat ?”

“Well, I could fly you in from Japan if you want ?”

“No, we don’t want you to waste your money on us, Akali.” Master Shen but Akali frowned, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Master, I have money to spend, too much !”

“Which is why you should save it.”

“I have an idea, we could use a Yordle portal to visit you !” Master Kennen said excitedly, Akali eyes widened as excitement filled her face, but Shen and Irelia both frowned.

“Wouldn’t that be breaking the law with border control Master Kennen ?”

“Perhaps.” Shen stared at Kennen through the screen, he was silent at first before he sighed.

“I down for it, if Akali is okay with it.”

“SHEN ! Have you lost your mind ?”

“As a younger Akali once said “You only live once”.”

“Aw yeah Master Shen !”

“A younger Akali also said “two plus two equal five”.”

“Shut it Lia, you know I suck at maths !”

“Clearly.” Irelia said before she stared into the camera, the four were silent before she groaned. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll be over to the dojo, don’t leave without me.” Irelia mumbled as she stood up and the rapper cheered, knocking her headphones off her head. Irelia rolled her eyes as the rapper tried to catch her headphones and Kennen chuckled.

“Don’t forget to stop by that farmer you have a crush on, Irelia.”

“Shut it, Kennen.”

“Wait, who does neechan like ?”

“I’ll tell you later, Kali.”

“Shut it both of you !”

* * *

Eve sat on the new black sofa, quietly reading a book, she hummed as she flicked through the pages, suddenly she felt someone stroking her hair buns and looked to see a nervous Akali. The diva sighed as she put the book down, “Okay Love, what did you do ?” Akali blinked before she pouted.

“Wha, I rub your hair and now I’ve done something bad ?”

“No, you went quiet upstairs after the bang, you never go quiet unless you're sneaking or feeling guilty.”

Akali looked away still pouting, the diva chuckled, she pulled the rapper’s hand and kissed the knuckles. “I invited Master Shen, Master Kennen and Irelia over to meet you.” The diva paused, she let go of Akali’s hand and sat up.

“What ? Aren’t they in Japan ? When are they arriving ?”

“Uh, today ?”

“What.”

“Look, I know it’s last minute but it’s gonna be fine ! Shen is like super chill, Kennen is a tease and Irelia, well she’s a iron slab but she’s cool once she relaxes !” The rapper said as Eve paced around the sitting room, staring at the ground.

“We can cancel it, if you need more time ?”

The diva stopped before she sighed, pinching her nose. “Kali they're coming all the way from Japan ! We can’t just throw them into a car and send them home !” The diva argued as the rapper rubbed her neck.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve told you first before I went ahead with it.”

Evelynn sighed before she came to the rapper and hugged her. “It’s okay darling, I’m just nervous.” The diva whispered into Akali’s ear, snuggling deeper into the rapper. Akali was surprised but still wrapped her arms around the other girl.

“Hey, it’s okay Eve. My masters are totally chill and Irelia isn’t so bad when she relaxes, I promise it’s gonna be fine.” There was a bit of silence between the lovers, guilt eating at one while nervousness ate at the other.

“I can take them out with me to get food or something and you can stay here if you want ?”

The diva paused, her lashers wrapped gently around the rapper’s exposed ankles. “No, I’ll meet them, after all we need to tell them the big news.” Akali nodded before she blinked and pulled away.

“Wait, I’m not pregnant with your child am I ?”

* * *

Akali looked at her phone, she sat on the new sofa. “Master Kennen texted, he said they should be here soon.” Evelynn hummed as she put some biscuits onto the coffee table.

The diva hummed, watching Akali’s hand creeping forward. “Do they want me to pick them up ?” Akali quickly sent a text with one hand while Eveylnn slapped the other hand away, earning a glare from the rapper until her phone buzzed.

“He said it’s fine.”

Evelynn nodded before she retreated into the newly fitted kitchen, she picked up the tea tray but stopped when she saw the garage door open, but her eyes were more focused on the flurry creature that wore a purple outfit.

“A RAT !” The diva screamed, Akali blinked, charging into the kitchen as she heard the sound of floor boards being broken. The rapper stared in horror as “the rat” zoomed around the kitchen like lightning while the lashers chased after it, breaking counters, presses and everything in their path. “The rat” noticed the surprised Akali and jumped into her arms, the rapper caught it while the lashers stopped above her head.

Akali looked down at the rat as the lashers carefully hover towards it while Eve glared at the rat. “Ah Eve wait ! This is my Master Kennen !” 

Eve stopped, her jaw dropped as she pointed at Kennen. “Your master Kennen is a rat ?!”

“Uh, he’s actually a Yordle.”

“Kali, you didn’t tell me your girlfriend is a racist !”

“I am not.”

“Whatever you say racist.” The diva sighed and covered her face. The rapper let out a nervous laughter before she placed Kennen onto the ground, she was about to say something when Irelia rushed at her, pulling her white shirt.

“Akali ! What is wrong with your girlfriend ?!”

Akali blinked as she looked at Irelia with a nervous look. “Oh hey Irelia, when did you and Kennen get here ?”

“Akali, your girlfriend nearly killed us all !”

“And she’s racist too !”

Akali glanced at the diva, who hid her face away from the others before she looked at the others. “Hey leave my girl alone, Master Kennen.” 

Irelia smirked at Kenen who was fake pouting, “and Irelia, take a chill pill, it’s not that big of a deal.” then her smirk fell, she glared at the rapper. Shen looked around the room as he walked in.

“Perhaps this is a lesson about judging, Evelynn judged Master Kennen and suffered because of it. We should learn from her lesson and not judge her for the mistake.” Shen said lightly as everyone stared at him, the diva smiled while the Akali waved her hand dismissively.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t judge a book by it’s cover. Now, Master Shen, hi ! Let me introduce everyone !”

“Akali, rushing things-”

Akali however ignored him as she pushed Irelia over to the diva. The diva ignored the black haired woman’s glare as she took Akali’s phone out of the rapper’s pocket and opened it to a certain note before handing it back, kissing the rapper’s cheek as well.

“Irelia, this is Evelynn, my fiancé ! Eve, this is Irelia, my senpai and the closest thing to a big sister !” Akali introduced as she read off her phone while Irelia stared at the rapper and Eve chuckled as she put hand out. 

“Nice to meet you, Irelia.”

“Nice to meet you too, wait, what's this about fian-.” Sensing the awkwardness, Akali pushed Irelia away into a wall before Kennen stepped over and bowed.

“A pleasure to meet Akali’s future wife, Evelynn.” Kennen said before Akali could speak, she pouted at the yordle.

“Thank you Kennen, I hope you forgive me for earlier, I’m still afraid of rats after the plague.”

“Ah yes the plague, horrible times, no hard feelings Evelynn.” Evelynn and bowed slightly at the yordle. Kennen quickly stepped out of the way as Shen was dragged along by the hand by Akali.

“Master Shen, this is Evelynn, my future wifey. Evelynn, this is Master Shen, he and Master Kennen are the closest things to Fathers I had when I was teen.” Shen smiled at Eve but seemed a little surprised at Akali’s words and Evelynn was too.

“Akali, do you really see me as a father figure ?”

“Hell yeah ! You were like my second Dad growing up ! Master Kennen was like my third !”

Shen smiled before he hugged the rapper. “I’m honoured Akali.” Akali seemed surprised before she sighed.

“Master ! You're supposed to hug Eve not me.”

* * *

The rapper walked into the sitting room with a tea tray in her hands. “So Akali decided to skateboard down the stairs of the dojos, keep in mind they were stone steps.” The rapper groaned as she heard Kennen tell the story.

The rapper placed the tea set down onto the coffee table before taking a biscuit. “You're seriously not telling that story are you ? I was 15 !”

“You lost us the match, Akali.”

“What match ?” The diva and the rapper asked, raising an eyebrow at the Kennen who accepted a cup of tea from Shen.

“Do you not know Evelynn ? We all played together online as a team.” The diva shook her head, her eyes fell on the surprised rapper.

“We do ?”

“We’re not in Esports or anything, we talked about going pro but decided to keep it as a hobby, besides it’s a great way to stay in touch with Kali.”

“Indeed, Akali was always hard to contact just like Master Tahno.” Master Shen as he poured himself tea. The diva glanced at the rapper who was smiling sadly at her biscuit, Irelia seemed to notice this too.

“Your Dad would be super proud of you, Kali.”

“Indeed, Master Tahno would’ve been proud to see you, living your dream, becoming a successful rapper with friends and a lover while staying in contact with the dojo.” Shen said with a smile and Akali smiled as she sipped her tea. Evelynn wrapped her lasher around the rapper’s waist, lightly rubbing Akali’s shoulders.

“I’m alright, it's just, Chichi is still a sensitive topic you know ?” Akali said as she stared at the diva who shook her head.

“You don’t have to explain yourself, Darling.” Evelynn said, kissing the rapper’s head. Kennen analyzed them as he sip his tea before he pulled it away.

“I’m guessing Akali hasn’t told you much about her father ?” The diva looked at the yordle and shook her head. Kennen tapped Shen and the man responded by pulling out a laptop from a hidden bag on his back.

“Akali, could you help me connect this to your TV ?” Akali nodded, pulling away from her lover and disconnecting a cable from one of the gaming consoles, connecting instead into the laptop. Evelynn turned the TV on and the laptop screen appeared on the TV. Kennen clicked into his video folder, he scrolled through before he clicked on one, while Akali sat next to Eve. 

_The video was from an old camcorder, the quality was grainy and showed the date in big block font but what everyone stared at was the man in the middle of the shot. The man was well built but not bulky, he stood proud with his black unruly hair pulled into a tiny ponytail as he wore a dark grey tracksuit and smiled at the camera as he held a familiar girl._

“Is that you ?” Eve asked, pointing to the little girl with matching black unruly hair, too short to be put into a ponytail, grinning despite missing all of her front teeth, she wore a green frog hat with a match green frog t-shirt, blue shorts and little black runners.

“Yeah, that’s me with Chichi.” Akali answered as her cheeks went bright red as Evelynn smiled.

“Cute even at a young age.” 

_Tahno grinned as he covered the young Akali’s eyes. “I got something to show you Akali.” The girl giggled as Tahno turned around, still covering her eyes._

_“What is it ?” Tahno chuckled as the camera focused on a car. It was a red 1995 BMW 318ti E36 and it was in bad condition. The front bumper was dented, the paint was chipped around the wheels and one of the mirrors was taped to the car. Tahno removed his hand from Akali’s eyes, the camera followed them, focused on Akali’s excited expression._

_“We got a new car !” Akali cheered while she fist pumped the air as Tahno laughed, he opened the door and placed her down onto the seat._

“You never change, do you love ?”

“Are you complaining ?” Akali asked and smiled when Eve shook her head, kissing the diva’s cheek.

_“Kali, what do you think of the car huh ?” Tahno asked as the younger Kali sat inside the vehicle with a disgusted look._

_“It smells like smoke.” Tahno laughed at his daughter, who looked at her dad in disgust._

_“Oh ? Do you not like the smell of smoke ?”_

_“No !”_

_“Well how about we air the car out by having all the windows down and take it for a spin ?”_

_“Yeah !” the younger Akali cheered, throwing her hands up as her Dad laughed._

Evelynnn watched the old video on the TV with a smile, as the rapper snuggled deeper into her. “Your Dad was a good father Kali.” The diva said absentmindedly as she watched the video, Tahno picking up the younger rapper, closing the car door and bringing her to the driver side of the car.

Akali smiled and kissed her lover, “He was, Thanks Eve.”.

_“Hey Kali, why don’t you drive ?”_ The diva’s eyes widened, she glanced at the rapper.

_“Tahno, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Kennen said behind the camera as the man ignored him, too busy smiling at his pouting daughter._

_“But I don’t know how to !”_

_“Then I’ll just have to teach you !”_

“He didn’t seriously teach you how to drive when you were what ? 6 ?” The diva asked a little surprised as she watched Tahno sitting in the driver seat with a younger Kali on his lap, telling her how to drive.

“I was 5 actually and kind of ? I couldn’t reach the pedals so I just told him to go or stop, to mean what pedal to hit.” 

_The video showed the red car zoomed down the dirt road, a rap song blasted from the car as it drove poorly down the road._

The diva watched in horror as the car barely missed a tree.

_“Nice dodge Akali !” Tahno shouted as his daughter squealed in delight._

_The camera cut to the car parked down a bit with a ramped in front of the camera just a bit further away was a pond. “Master Tahno, I think this is a bad idea.” Shen shouted behind the camera, Tahno poked his head out from the window._

_“It’s fine Shen, just hold the camera still !”_

_“But what about Akali ? Should she really be in the passenger seat with you ?”_

_“I’m okay Master Shen ! I have my seatbelt on and I called shotgun !”_

_“Shen, stop being a sore loser because Kali called shotgun, beside she has a seatbelt on this time !” Shen sighed as the car roared forward, the camera picked up the squeaking of the young rapper as the car flew through the air and landed into a pond._

The diva watched in horror as the camera raced towards the pond as Tahno pulled the soaked Kali out of the sinking car.

_“Akali, if your mother asked, we went fishing and someone pushed the car into the pond okay ?” Tahno said he carried the shivering child into his arms._

_“Okay Dad.”_

“We got ramyun after that and bought uncut fish from a fish store to pretend to Master Mayym we went fishing.” Shen said as he sipped his tea before he talked about it.

“It didn’t work, Master Tahno had to sleep on the training mats for a few months before Master Mayym finally forgave him, once he got the car out of the pond and repaired it of course.” Kennen laughed as the video cut again.

_This time it showed a young Akali, still wearing a green frog hat but this time, wearing a dark blue tracksuit bottom with a white t-shirt covered in mud and crying. The camera focused on the child's tears. “Akali ? What’s up my little frog ?” Tahno asked behind the camera._

_“Irelia won’t play mommies and daddies with me !”_

Akali and Irelia both groaned, with the rapped hide her face into the smirking diva’s neck, while the black hair woman covered her face with her hands.

_A young Irelia ran over, in a red dress covered in mud. “We can't, we're both girls and Akali pushed me into a puddle !”_

_“You were being a meanie, I fell in with you !”_

_“Okay, both of you stop. Akali don’t push people, it’s not nice to hurt people unless they deserve it, I mean really deserve it.” Tahno said as Akali pouted, looking at the ground._

_“Now, if you're both girls then why don’t you play mommies and well mommies hm ?”_

_The young Irelia frowned and crossed her arms. “Ew, Ojisan said that’s wrong.”_

_“Your Ojisan is a idiot.”_

“Your father was very progressive, for the time.” Evelynn said, a little surprised by his answer as she rubbed the embarrassed rapper’s back. 

“I just want to make it clear, Evelynn, I don’t -.” Irelia started but interrupted by the diva.

“Irelia, you were a child, I won't hold something you said a child against you.”

“Especially when she’s fancying a female farmer.” 

“Kennen I swear to god.”

“Who is neechan fancying ?!”

“Shut it ! The pair of you !”

* * *

“It’s getting late, we should go back.” Shen said as he stood up, Eve looked out the window, surprised by how dark it was before she looked back at the others.

“You can stay here for the night, we have two spare rooms, Ahri is away and Kai’sa is probably not going to be home, besides I think Akali would love it if you had breakfast with us.” Evelynn said as she held the sleeping rapper in her arms, Irelia shrugged and stretched a little, Kennen plugged out the laptop.

“Surely the morning training will be fine if we’re a little late Shen ?”

Shen sighed before he nodded and bowed. “I shall inform the other masters, thank you Evelynn.” the diva smiled as she waved her hand dismissively. Eve tried to stand up but Akali held her tighter.

“Nooo, don’t go.” Evelynn sighed, ready to carry the rapper when Irelia sighed and pointed at the stairs.

“Just give us the direction and we’ll find the rooms.” The diva paused as an evil idea hit her mind.

“Of course Darling.”

* * *

Akali lifted her eyes as the diva placed her on their bed and kissed her cheek. “I need to write your note sweetheart.” Evelynn whispered as the rapper nodded, she groaned and pulled the pillow closer. Evelynn checked the rapper’s pockets, pulling out her phone and started typing the note, but paused.

“Akali ?”

“Mmm, yeah ?”

“Do, do you miss your father ?”

“Yea, I do.” Akali answered sleepily, the diva nodded and went back to typing. They were quiet for a while until Eve sighed and put the phone down onto the end table. The diva laid on the bed, snuggling into her lover, missing the rapper mumbling.

“I wish he could’ve met you.” 

* * *

It was the next morning and all was quiet in the K/DA house. No one seems awake when the front door clicked open then closed. The stairs creaked and another door was opened.

“EVELYNN ! WHY IS THERE A GROWN MAN IN MY NEW WATER BED ?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thanks for reading !
> 
> Apparently it's inauguration day for the US, so let see how much is going to hit the fan, hopefully very little.
> 
> So, Kennen, Shen and Irelia all appear ! Don't worry, they're going to be in the next chapter too, so you'll get to see more of them. I know some of yous probably expected True Damage but that's going to be later down the line, trust me I have plans for them.
> 
> Also for context:
> 
> Chichi means my Father/Dad in Japanese (or atleast that's what my old Japanese teacher and Google told me as well.)
> 
> Ojisan means Uncle, because everyone has that crazy uncle or uncles in my case.
> 
> Also also I'm back in college next week, so I'll probably won't be as active as I have been, since College takes priority over everything else, I also also also have some other stories I want to get out so the next update is going to be a while.
> 
> If you wanna know what I'm doing (fanfic wise) then follow me on tumblr since I post updates and teasers (when I remember to): https://sarond2222.tumblr.com
> 
> By the way thanks for the over 50 follows and My little Dragon hitting over 150 kudos ! Like seriously, thank you !
> 
> With that said, My new watch just arrived so I've got to set the timer and figure out to remove the alarm. So thank you again for reading, stay safe, play video games and LONG LIVE THE KNOT !


	7. Asking

_ “We think Akali may have an issue.” Evelynn glared at the doctor as he looked nervous to deliver the news to the group. _

_ “Oh really ? It’s not we’ve been saying that for days now.” The diva growled out, the doctor flinched and Ahri sighed. _

_ “Eve, relax. Let’s hear what he has to say.” _

_ Akali nudged the diva and smiled at her. “Yeah ! What the problem with me, doc !” The doctor scratched his forehead before he let out a breath. _

_ “Well, we believed that you only suffered a concussion from the crash, maybe some minor amnesia. However we realized that your head may have suffered a more serious injury.” _

_ Akali looked completely confused and opened her mouth, but Kai’sa cut in. “What are you trying to say Doctor ?” _

_ “Have you ever heard of anterograde amnesia ?” Evelynn, Ahri and Kai’sa shook their heads while Akali nodded. _

_ “I remember a kid at the dojo had it for a bit after a nasty fall: he could remember everything before the fall but nothing after the fall.”  _

_ “Correct, essentially the brain is unable to store those memories correctly and therefore the brain resets.” the three other listened, the diva seemed stunned before she raised an eyebrow. _

_ “So, how long will it take to go away ?” _

_ “I don’t know.” _

_ “But-” _

_ “The brain is a tricky muscle, some people recover from amnesia while some are able to hold memories for longer but not the same as they once did and others never recover.” The diva’s stomach dropped as she looked at the rapper. Tension was thick in the room, Kai’sa seemed upset by the news and so did Ahri while Evelynn was angry. The diva growled as she stood up, her fist clenched. _

_ “So, is anyone one gonna tell me why I’m in a hospital bed ?” Akali asked and Evelynn stopped, she turned to look at the confused rapper. The diva stared at her before she went over to the rapper and hugged her tightly. The doctor excused himself out of the room but the diva ignored him as she held the rapper and stroked her hair, careful not to touch the neck brace. _

_ “We’re okay Eve. I got you, you got me okay ?” Akali said as she hugged the diva back with her good arm, suddenly Kai’sa joined the hug. _

_ “Sorry, I just-” _

_ “You don’t need to explain yourself darling.” The dancer nodded as the three hugged meanwhile Ahri watched, stepping away from them. _

_ “Yo, foxy you joining this hug ?” _

_ “Well I-” _

_ “Shut up mutt, Akali needs you.” Ahri sighed as she slowly approached and joined the group hug, the four held each other closely. _

_ “We’re okay.” _

* * *

“Thanks for telling me we have guests, Eve.” Ahri said sarcastically, the diva hummed as she sipped her coffee, Ahri rubbed her forehead as she looked at the destroyed kitchen.

“What happened to the kitchen ?”

“I may have thought there was a rat in our kitchen.”

“What ? We just got a new one !” 

Sona looked at the damages and was about to sign, when Evelynn held up her hand. “No, Sona you don’t have to pay for a new one, I’ll handle it this time.” Sona let out a sigh of relief as Ahri stared out the back garden.

“Are you sure they don’t want breakfast ?” Ahri asked as she pointed to Shen, Kennen and Akali, who were meditating under the oak tree on top of three stones. Irelia shrugged and ate her cereal.

“They’ll come in when they need it besides, this is a rare sight: All three heads of the order meditating.” Irelia said as she watched Akali’s eyebrow twitch as a leaf fell into her hair.

“Okay but why do it outside ? We have a meditation room.”

Irelia didn’t answer as Sona poked her arm. “What do you mean by all three head ?” The DJ signed as the black haired woman lowered her bowl.

“Oh well the three heads make the decision in their dojos: the eye of twilight, who leads the order, the heart of tempest and the fist of shadows.” Irelia said a thumb towards the three under the tree.

Evelynn raised an eyebrow at the black haired woman. “Well that’s how it used to work, since Kali left the dojo, Shen and Kennen have been making all the decisions.” Irelia said before bit into her cereal while the DJ signed for her.

“So what does that make you ? A master or student ?”

“Oh no, I’m not a part of dojo, I unfortunately met Kali at school, we used to play war games together and well the rest is history.” 

“So why not pick another fist of shadows ?”

“Simple: Shen is against it.”

The trio looked at Irelia as held her spoon filled with cereal midair before she sighed. “Look, it’s all in-dojo politics but from what I understand is, two people could become the fist of shadows: Kali’s mother or her sister but Shen is against it, why are you all interested in this ?” Irelia said before she ate her cereal.

Ahri looked out the window, she watched Akali finally swat the leaf away. “Well, Rogue doesn’t really talk about the political side of the dojo, she talks about the training, the masters and her title but I never realized that she was a really important member.” Ahri admitted while Irelia nodded.

“That’s not surprising, the politics of the dojo was one of the reasons Kali left.”

The diva watched as Shen, Kennen and Akali stood up. “Irelia, can I ask you something ? Is Shen hoping that Kali will re-join ?” Irelia stared at the diva, she heard the sliding door open and mouthed over to the diva.

“I don’t know.”

Akali yawned as she rolled her shoulder, staring at the presses. “Woah, what happened here ?”

“Eve as usual.”

“Shut it mutt.”

“Bite me.”

“That’s Sona's job, not mine.” Ahri glared at the smirking diva, as Akali and Kennen chuckled while Sona winked at the blonde and Irelia groaned.

“I can see why Kali likes you guys so much.” Irelia mumbled as the rapper raised an eyebrow at her.

“Have you read your note on your phone today love ?” Akali blinked at the diva before she grabbed her phone and read through her note.

“When did killjoy arrive ?” Irelia glared at the rapper as she flicked cereal at her, the rapper tried to block it with her phone but the cereal landed straight into her hair. Shen sighed as picked up a bowl and poured cereal into it.

Evelynn chuckled as she came over to the rapper and brushed the chocolate cereal out of the rapper’s hair. “Yesterday with Shen and Kennen, love.” 

Akali nodded and rubbed the back of her neck. “Oh cool I don’t remember them arriving either but hey Irelia.” Irelia sighed before she waved as she ate into the cereal.

“It's best we leave soon, since Akali and her friends may have plans today.” Shen said as he poured some milk into the bowl. The rapper stared at her Master, her face looked uncertain.

“Well, you guys could stay a little longer if you want ? I don’t think we have any plans today right ?” Akali looked at the others, Evelynn waved her hand dismissively while Ahri shook her head.

“God no, I’m still sore from the concert. You guys are free to stay.” Ahri answered with a smile while Shen sighed.

“While it’s a nice offer, we do have duties to attend Akali.”

“Now Shen, I believe there might be a reason to stay. After all, the dojo will be fine without us for another hour or so, no ?”

Shen stared at the yordle before he shrugged while Irelia stopped eating. “I'm fine with it as long as you're fine with it.” Akali fist pumped into the air, Ahri and Sona couldn’t help but laughed, with the blonde ruffling the rapper’s hair.

The rapper swat her away before she stared at Irelia and walked over to her. “Uh lia can I talk to you privately ?” Irelia nodded, she stood up with the bowl in her hand and put it into the sink before following the rapper out into the back garden.

“Okay, so what’s up ?” Irelia asked before she dragged further away from the door and towards the side of the house.

“Where are we going ?”

“Ahri will eardrop on us.”

Irelia rolled her eyes as the rapper let go, now closer to the mediation room suddenly Akali bowed. “Xan Irelia, will you honour me and be one of my groom men or groom women or would it be bridesmaid ?” Irelia sighed as she pulled Akali back into a standing position.

“Kali, have you and Evelynn decided you're having a western style wedding ?” Akali thought for a second before she shrugged.

“Well maybe ask her what’s the plan before you jump the gun yeah ?”

The rapper sighed and looked away. “Okay but I still need to decide the best man.”

“Kali, what did I just say ?” Irelia said, her eyebrow twitched slightly.

“I can’t help it, if I don’t sort this now then I’ll never will.” 

Irelia paused as she stared at the rapper before she slapped the rapper’s cheek and held them, lightly, forcing the rapper to look straight at her. “I know your amnesia makes things difficult but you can sort everything out, you just need to focus on the right things.” 

“No point in focusing on the destination if the ship is sinking ?” The rapper answered with an embarrassed smile and Irelia nodded.

“Exactly now about the ship sinking: have you told M or F about the wedding ?” Irelia said, she was surprised when the rapper shrugged before Irelia realized her mistake.

“Okay better question: Are you planning to tell them ?”

Akali stared at Irelia, her eyes filled with conflict as looked away from the black haired woman. “I don’t know.” Irelia didn’t reply, instead she waited for the rapper.

“I’m not sure if it’s a good idea to ask, I mean will either of them even answer me ?” The rapper added, Irelia sighed and moved her hands lowered, stopping at Akali’s shoulders.

“I don’t care if you think it’s a bad idea, I wanna know if you want to tell them ?” Irelia said firmly, Akali frowned as she stared at the brick wall of the house.

“I do.”

The two were quiet for a while, Irelia pondered while Akali’s allowed her conflict feeling to stir. Eventually the rapper sighed and pulled away from Irelia. “Look, I don’t know if I’m gonna ask them or not, I don’t even think I’ve told Eve about this. They’re a lot of things that need to be sorted out before we even send out invites.” Irelia nodded the rapper was about to speak again when suddenly Irelia hugged her.

“Thank you for sharing this with me. Whatever happens, I’ll be here for you, okay ?” Akali opened her mouth but closed it before she hugged Irelia back.

* * *

“Damn it !”

“For fuck sakes ! ”

“Man, you guys suck at this.” Akali said as Ahri, Sona and Irelia glared at her. Evelynn chuckled as she watched the next race of Mario Kart begin.

“You of all people should know not to challenge Akali to a round of Mario Kart, Irelia.” Kennen said with a smirk as Irelia huffed as she held the controller.

“Shut it Kennen.” Irelia said as she focused on the screen, pressing hard on the buttons. The diva smirked, her lashers poked the tips of Ahri’s ears and flicked Sona’s hair.

“Evelynn, I swear to god if you don’t stop.”

“Even if she does, you still won’t beat me.” Ahri glared at the rapper as she ignored them and focused on the screen. Shen was watching the screen before he stood up and looked at Evelynn, the diva looked at her.

“Evelynn, would you mind having a private conversation with me ?” 

Evelynn shrugged and stood up. “Of course, we’ll be in the meditation room if you guys need us.” The others nodded before the diva walked away and Shen followed. Evelynn remained neutral as she opened the door and stepped into the room, Shen glanced around the room.

“You know you could’ve meditated here this morning.”

“I prefer meditating outside.”

“I see.”

The two didn’t say anything as Shen closed the door, once the diva heard the click of the door, she sighed. “I know you asked to talk, but could I ask you a question ?”

“What is it you wish to know ?”

Evelynn looked away and crossed her arms. “Be honest with me ? Do you want Kali to go back to the dojo with you ?” Shen stared at the diva before he hummed.

“I hope she will.” 

Evelynn raised an eyebrow as her hands gripped her arms tighter. “Allow me to clarify: I hope that Akali will return one day, but I will not force her. I see it as her choice at the end of the day.” Shen explained, watching the diva reaction who seemed to tense a little more.

“And if she decides to stay in K/DA and never return to her role as the fist of shadows ?”

“Then I will respect Akali’s choice and hope to keep in contact with her.”

“And if she marries me, how would that affect you ?”

“I will be happy for her.”

“Even though Akali would be unlikely to return because she’s married to a demon ?”

“Yes.”

“And you're completely happy with that ?”

“You and I both know that we can’t stop Akali even if we try.” Shen said with a smirk and Evelynn chuckled. The diva relaxed and uncrossed her arms.

“So, what do you want to talk to me about ?” The diva asked and Shen let go of his smirk.

“Ah well, I want to get to know you.” 

“Oh ? Do you want to see if the rumours are true darling ?”

“Yes.” Shen answered as he stared at the surprised diva. Evelynn quickly regained her composer and smirked.

“Has your father ever told you not to believe in silly rumours ?”

“My father is dead.” 

Evelynn felt like she stepped onto a landmine. “Apology, forget what I said.” The diva said before she let out a sigh and looked away from Shen. Shen remained quiet but studied the diva, Evelynn could feel his eyes on her, she squirmed a little from the uncomfortable look.

“Look Shen, I’m not blind to what the media states about me and how they portray me, Akali is aware of that too but she focuses on the truth.” Evelynn said, still looking away from the master as he hummed.

“And what is the truth ?”

The diva smirked as she looked back at the man. “I like to put on a performance.” Shen tensed a little at the last word but the diva remained neutral.

“I see.”

The diva’s confidence disappeared as she sighed but then a knock was heard, she raised an eyebrow at the Shen who nodded. “Come in.”

Akali opened the door, she looked at the two before she let out a nervous smile. “Hey so Kai’sa is on her way home and Ahri’s wondering what excuse are you going to tell her or something.” Evelynn raised an eyebrow before she shook her head.

“That damn mutt, fine I’ll go talk to her okay ?”

“I would advise you to be careful: she’s still upset over losing.” The diva looked at the yordle as he walked into the room.

“That’s not surprising.” The diva said, she rolled her as she walked towards the door while the rapper chuckled. 

“Are you three going to have a chat in here ?”

“Yes, I thought it would be a good idea to have a meeting and fill in the former shadows how the dojo is doing.” Evelynn hummed as she kept walking when the diva reached the door, she stopped and kissed the rapper’s cheek.

“Have a good meeting, don’t destroy the room, Kai’sa will kill us.” Akali smiled as she watched the diva go. Once she was gone, the rapper closed the door while Kennen sat on the floor, Shen noticed this and joined him.

“Okay Akali, we’re all alone now what is it you like to ask us ?” Kennen said as Shen raised his eyebrow but decided not to ask. Akali sighed before she sat on the floor across from both men.

“I uh, wanted to ask you two something.”

“Well, we’re all ears.”

Akali sighed again before she bowed, Shen and Kennen waited for the rapper to continue, silence hung through the air. The master and the yordle looked at each other. “I would like you two to be my dads at my wedding !” The rapper blurted out, startling Shen and Kennen.

Silence fell again, Akali’s temperature rose, she could feel sweat droplets form. “Akali, you do realize that you can only have one father at your wedding right ?” Kennen asked, his voice filled with humour. The rapper sat up straight and looked at them.

“Ah yeah but I wondered why ? Why can’t I have the two of you as my father figure ? Who decided that ? I-”

“You couldn’t decide who you would pick and decided to ask both of us.”

“I, yeah pretty much.”

“Why didn’t you flip a coin ?”

“I did, it landed on its side.” Shen raised an eyebrow while Kennen rolled his eyes before he let a sombered chuckle.

“You know it was the first fist of shadows, Master Tagaciiry, who convinced me to join Kinkou but more importantly: he asked me to safeguard the memories of the order and record every member. So it would be a great honour to safeguard the memory of your wedding as your father figure.” Kennen said before he bowed, surprising the rapper.

“Ah, Master Kennen thank you !” 

Shen watched as Kennen sat up before he stared at the grinning rapper. “Akali, I’m honoured you see me as a father figure.” Akali looked at Shen, her grin turning into a smile.

“But before I can accept I must ask you something: Who is the true Evelynn ?"

“Oh, Evelynn is caring. She may want everything perfect and she can fly off the handle too quickly but Eve cares about the people closed to her.” Akali answered a little confused when Shen hummed.

“I see, that is a different answer from the diva herself.”

“What did Eve say ?”

“Well, she stated that she likes to put on a performance.”

_ “Oh.” _ Akali thought as she winced before she looked at her master.

“Evelynn likes honesty. She always says “If the media wants to talk like I’m a show then I’ll put on a show for them”. I didn’t get it at first but after dealing with the media, I understand.”

Shen hummed, as Akali quickly added “I can promise you Master: She’s no Jhin.”.

Shen paused, he seemed frozen in place before he sighed. “I’ll have faith in your decision and accept.” Akali grinned at both of them.

“Thank you Master Shen.”

* * *

“Irelia ! Let go !” Akali whined as the woman held her tighter, the rapper tried to push her off while Ahri giggled and the diva watched, carefully.

“Ugh, this isn’t goodbye or anything ! We’ll play later okay ?” Akali said as Irelia sighed and pouted.

“I just wanted a hug, it’s not like I’m gonna miss your ass.”

Akali blinked before she quickly hugged her back. “Well, even if you don’t, I will.” The rapper before she let go and grinned at the black haired woman nodded and smiled.

The diva turned her attention to Kennen who had back to the others as he focused. “Ahem, Kennen may I ask you something ?” Kennen turned his head to look at the woman before he smirked.

“Yes, you can have all the videos and pictures of Akali growing up.”

“Wait what ?! Master !”

“Oh thank you dear.”

“Eve ! No !”

Ahri ear perked as she slinged an arm around Akali’s shoulder. “Oh ? What’s this about video and pictures of Rogue growing up ?” Akali groaned as she covered blushing face with her hands. Sona and Ahri chuckled at the rapper, ignoring how Shen came closer to Evelynn.

“Take care of Akali, Evelynn.”

“Don’t worry darling, Kali is in good hands.” Shen nodded before he looked at Akali.

“Akali, Take care of Evelynn.” The rapper nodded, her hands still covered her face. Shen smiled before Ahri stepped forward.

“Thank you for visiting, please feel free anytime you three like, hopefully you’ll get to meet Kai’sa.” 

“Okay, the portal is open.” Kennen said as the gold coloured portal came out of a flat car wheel that lay against the wall. The group stared at the portal and suddenly Kennen coughed as he held a phone in his hand.

“I hope you don’t mind if we get a quick photo ?” Everyone huddled together, Evelynn’s lasher held the phone and allowed for everyone to get into the shot. Everyone smiled as the lasher pressed the take button and the photo was taken, with Kennen taking the phone from the lasher.

Now everyone’s focus turned back to the portal, Irelia nodded at Kennen before she bowed at the others before she looked at Evelynn. “If you hurt Kali, I’ll dance you to death, demon.” Irelia said before she walked into the portal, Evelynn raised an eyebrow before the rapper leaned into her ear.

“Irelia dances with blades, very sharp blades.” 

“Ah.”

Shen smiled and bowed one more time, Akali bowed back, before he looked into the portal. Kennen smiled before she looked at them. “Thank you for the photo, take care yourselves and Akali, remember what the Kinkou taught you.” Kenene said, Akali nodded at the yordle before he hopped into disappeared as the portal closed.

Sona tapped the rapper’s shoulder. “What did he mean: remember what the Kinkou taught you ?”

“Uh, I need to practice my shuriken throw ?”

* * *

“I’m home !” Kai’sa shouted as she stepped into the house and pulled off her face mask, an eyebrow raised when she heard baby noises. She walked down the hallway before she walked into the sitting room and noticed the three other members of K/DA on the sofa, watching the tv, with the rapper covering her face as she sat in the middle of the other members.

_ “Akali stop splashing !”  _

_ “Eehh !” _

Kai’sa stared at the TV showing a baby pouting with a clump of black hair on top of her head, as she sat in the baby bath, Akali sighed. “Why did Kennen record me in the bath when I was a baby ?!”

“Because it was your first bath at 6 months old.”

“Because you were cute at that age.”

“That baby is Kali ?” Kai’sa asked, causing the rest to look at the dancer, in her hoodie and leggings.

Ahri grinned and nodded. “Good to see you Kai ! How was the snake stabbing ?” Kai’sa raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

“Uh, actually me and Sivir were spraypainting Cassiopeia's house. You know the snake lady who stabbed Siv ?”

“Damn, you really like pizza girl ! You're a shoe-in for a date Bokkie.” 

Bokkie laughed at the rapper. “Thanks Kali.”

“Well apology, all I got told was “Kai’sa didn’t come to the meeting, said something about snakes and stabbing, not my responsibility.” Ahri said as she glared at the diva, who stared back at her.

“If you're going to quote me mutt, then quote me correctly.” Kai’sa sighed as the blonde and the diva glared at each other. Akali tried to grab the remote while the diva was distracted and nearly got it until an lasher picked it up.

“Eve, please, turn off the video ! This is embarrassing.” The rapper whined, the diva shook her head as she continued to stare at Ahri.

The dancer sat on the other sofa, far away from the chaos. “Where do you get these ?” Kai’sa asked, the rapper shrugged as the other women ignored the dancer.

“I don't know where she got these, the only one who had these videos of me was Master Kennen.”

“Your master gave me copies, oh by the way Kai’sa, Akali’s Masters and Senpai visited.” The diva said as she glared holes at Ahri, with the blonde still glaring back.

“Ah that was nice, everything went well ?”

“Well, Eve is still alive so yeah !”

Kai’sa chuckled as she shook her head. “So who else is left to tell ? Eve’s parents, Sivir, Sona, Pentakill, Seraphine, Ekko, Akali’s masters, her Senpai and her parents all know yeah ?” Kai’sa said, Akali shrugged, clearly confused but the diva stared in horror at Ahri who looked confused.

“I forgot to text Seraphine.” Evelynn mumbled and Ahri bursted out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading !
> 
> I'm not super proud of this chapter, I think it's better then the first draft but honestly ? I think this is my least favourite chapter so far.
> 
> Oh and yeah I forgot about Seraphine, ah woops. Oh well, she's finally going to appear so better late then never ?
> 
> Speaking of that saying, I'm officially back in college (well Uni technically, whatever), I was supposed to be back on Monday but then it turned into Thursday so yay ? More importantly it means updates are gonna be slower, since I want my piece of paper damnit.
> 
> Also a mate hit me up asking if I could help him with script writing (yeah I writes scripts), so some of my time we'll be on that, sorry !
> 
> If you are bored when fear not because I released a prequel of Don't forget, Before I forget so check that out, it's on my pages, also I'm doing a exclusive KaiSiv/golden peaches/jesus christ how many names does this ship have ? fanfic as well so you can checked that as well.
> 
> Also I'm on twitter as well now ! Why ? No clue but I'm posting update on it as well:  
> https://twitter.com/Sarond22221
> 
> As always I'm on tumblr as well: https://sarond2222.tumblr.com
> 
> So that's it, next chapter will be out as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed reading this, stay safe and LONG LIVE THE KNOT.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading !
> 
> This is my first time writing for K/DA, usually I write RWBY fics but I kind of burnt out ? So I thought I dip my toe into different waters. I should say I have plans to more characters, this is probably going to be a short mini-series, nothing more and have some idea so keep on the look out for that, probably won't be out until 2021 (don't blame me, blame college).
> 
> Anyways, I've got a website to get online, so again thanks for reading, happy holidays and oh yeah LONG LIVE THE KNOT.


End file.
